Anakin's Homecoming
by UGX7
Summary: After a swift victory on Virujansi Anakin is plagued by nightmares of his actions on Tatooine, his slaughter of the Sand People. He travels to Tatooine to visit his Step-family, only to find a face from his past he'd nearly forgotten, wanting revenge for the slaughter.
1. Homestead

**Star Wars and all spinoffs belong to Disney.**

 **This will the be part one of a two chapter story I want to do, it will be a part of my planned Clone Wars fics. This will be up along with my new and improved version of my previous story Siege of Munnilist, retitled Wrath of Grevious.**

 **These stories will take place in a hybrid of both Clone Wars shows and the Dark Horse comics so events from all will be referenced.**

 **This story takes place after the events in the Dark Disciple novel (also in this universe Ventress didn't kill Tholme but a Jedi that helped retrain Vos when he lost his memory called Glomerc)**

 **HOMESTEAD**

 **Resistance! After the Separatists attacked and captured the planet of Virujansi, a small rebel force has managed to fight back but they need help. The Republic has sent Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to aid the rebels and fight off the Separatist occupation.**

On the bridge of the _Resolute_ Anakin, Obi-Wan, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Admiral Yularen stood over a holographic table that displayed the readout of the situation and the Seps' positions and weaknesses on Virujansi. A week ago Jedi Master Rham Kota used his lone fighter to sneak past the blockade and get in contact with the rebellion, but it did not go unnoticed and now the Separatist fleet was expecting not only a fight from within, but from the Republic cavalry.

Working with Kota made Rex and the other clones uneasy because of his known distrust of clones, even to the point of working with local garrisons in stead of clones. The incident with Master Tip-Lar, Tup and the following Fives disaster had him ranting to the other Jedi that he was right, but they usually ignored him.

"Master Kota has made it through the blockade, because of the communications black out he can't talk to us directly but he has been able to send written messages." Obi-Wan said. "Let's see what they got in store for us this time." Anakin said as Kota's messages appeared on the table.

KOTA: Master Kenobi, Skywalker, the situation here is very grim. The droids not only have the comms blacked out but the jamming station is a karking fortress.

Anakin snickered. "Master Kota never was one for manners." Obi-Wan smiled at him, and they returned their attention to the message.

KOTA: It's a floating fortress somewhat similar to the one Skywalker and his Padawan took out on Ruusan 2 but it has no tower holding it up and it's too well armed and protected for the rebels to take on alone. I suggest for Skywalker to lead an aerial assault while Master Kenobi leads a heavy forward ground based assault on the capital. I will use Kenobi's attack as a distraction while I lead a small strike team in to take out the commander General Mar Tuuk.

"Captain Tuuk, wondered what happened to him." Anakin said, remembering the last and only time he engaged the Neimoidian captain was during the Battle of Ryloth. "Apparently something that got him promoted to General." Obi-Wan said.

KOTA: That's not all sadly. The damn Neimoidian has taken some of the locals from villages and is keeping them hostage in the fortress to discourage attacks so before you destroy it you have to save them. A few local boys will be assisting in the rescue so you'll have to work with them. Contact us on the local server board with a text to inform us of when you'll be ready to attack.

The rest of the message consisted of coordinates for the jamming fortress and the address of the server Kota was on.

"So we going with his plan General?" Rex asked. "You know it. Oddball and I will lead out fighters in the attack..." "While Cody, Rex, and myself lead the attack on the capital. Yes Anakin, that'll do." Obi-Wan said.

"Generals, you really think we can save those civs?" asked a clone in regard to the captive civilians. "I don't think I can, I know we can." Anakin said.

As the Republic Fleet came out of Hyperspace they were greeted by the usual sight of Trade Federation and IG Banking Clan war ships surrounding the bland little planet that served as an important link in the trade routes for the inner rim of the galaxy.

Both sides began to exchange fire as ARC-170 and Y-Bombers and various other Republic craft began to spill out of the Republic cruisers like blood from an open wound. On the other side Vulture Droids, Tri-Fighters, Droid Dropships, and the like flew outward, shooting out a wave of laser fire.

Admiral Yularen typed on the computer to General Kota.

YULAREN: General, we are here. Get your troops moving because now is the time.

Inside the _Resolute's_ hangar bay Anakin sat in his Jedi Starfighter with his loyal Astromech R2-D2 in the open slot for droids.

"We good to go R2?" Anakin asked. The droid beeped his response. "Okay Good, Oddball you ready?" Anakin asked into the comlink. "We're ready General, I got the ships and the men you requested." Captain Oddball responded.

"Okay, Gold Squadron takeoff!" Anakin shouted as the squadron of ships consisting of ten ARC-170's, seven Y-Bombers, five Gunships, and three V-Wings, and of course one Jedi Fighter lifted off and blasted towards the planet.

On the other side of the hangar Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex, and Jesse got into a gunship as it prepared to lift off.

"Will this take long sir?" asked Jesse. "I doubt it, the combined might of the 501st and the 212th? They are screwed." Rex said with a cocky smirk, earning a rousing cheer from the other clone troopers in the ship with them.

* * *

Down below in a small, secret base on the planet, Jedi Master Rham Kota stood in front of several thousand rebels.

"Okay people, this is it. Today we take back our homes. For our families, for our wives or girls, for our husbands, for our children, for our future we fight back!' yelled the rebel leader, whose name was David Harbon.

The rebels cheered in response, men and women from all over the planet had made it here to fight for their world.

"Here's the plan. General Harbon will lead the balk of you in attacking the capital to aid General Kenobi and the clones." Began Kota, the rugged middle aged Jedi Master said as he took center stage. "The flyers of the Rarefied Air Calvary however will aid General Skywalker in attacking that floating fortress. You will go in, rescue the captives then get the hell out and blow the place from here to Mustafar." He continued, earning some more cheers from the crowd. "However because of Captain Henley's death..." he paused remembering the pilot he never met, but who gave his life to save Kota's when he got to the planet regardless. "It means that Dreis there will take command of this battle." He pointed to a teenage boy in the crown who looked shocked.

"Me?!" cried Garven Dreis, a sixteen year old human with dark hair. "He's only a kid!" said an older, much more experienced pilot. "I know but he's the best blasted pilot out of all of you. Just listen to Skywalker's commands and you'll do fine." Said Harbon, he then gestured to Kota to continue.

"And I will lead a small group of you into the capital through the sewers. We will take out that coward Tuuk and end this." The crowd cheered in eagerness.

"Get to your posts and your respective groups and may the Force be with you all." Kota finished.

Garven Dries ran to his fighter, an old one used in the Stark-Hyperspace Wars, a conflict that Virujansi had not partaken in, but the wrecks were too good to pass up for some scavengers. It may have been old but it flew great. It was colored a grayish-blue and was shaped like a Jedi fighter but was smaller and far less equipped for battle, but it got the job done all the same.

"Don't kark this up kid." Snarled a fellow pilot as she walked by him. "I'll try not to." Garven said, worried that if he botched this assault, it would cost him not only his life, but the lives of those on that damned fortress.

He climbed into his old fighter and started it up. "Okay Cavalry, let's go live up to our name and show the clones how we locals can handle ourselves." He said into the comlink.

He listened as they sounded off, making sure everyone was there. The hangar door opened up above them, revealing their location in a small underground base twenty miles away from the capital city.

"Here goes nothing, takeoff!" he shouted as the old ships lifted up into the air and made their way to the floating fortress. On the other side of the base a hangar door opened and old attack vehicles sped out followed by transports filled with soldiers and on the other side of the base Rham Kota led a small strike force of eleven other men into a sewer tunnel.

In the capital city a Tactical Droid spoke to his Neimoidian commander. "Sir the Republic forces have broken through the blockade and are approaching the city." "Deploy the tanks, the walkers, and the Hailfire Droids, we need to repel them and show that we are in complete control of this planet." Tuuk said with his thick accent.

"Sir, scanners also indicate that the rebellion is approaching as well." "I don't know how they managed to plan this with the Republic, but we'll figure that out later. Is the fortress under attack?" he asked the monotone droid. "We detect fighters from both the Republic and the Rebellion approaching it sir. You may like to know that it appears that the Jedi known as Skywalker's flagship is leading the assault on the blockade."

"Skywalker? Good. Good! Time to pay him back for the humiliation he dealt me at Ryloth!" Tuuk said with a smirk on his green face. "Begin moving the prisoners in the fortress to our audience chamber, if I know Skywalker he'll try to save them..."

* * *

On a Republic Gunship, Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex, and Jesse all stood as the calmly as the barrage of missiles and lasers missed the ships.

"Pilot! Is there any sign of the rebels?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes sir!" replied the clone pilot, whose name was Raptor. "I see their land craft, a few clicks away!" "Good. All ships," Obi-Wan on the open channel, "begin bombarding the ground, keep it open for the rebels and blast away in droids that try to stop them!" he ordered.

He listened as all the ships began to fire on the ground, destroying MTT's, AAT's, Spider Walkers, Snail Tanks, Octopi-Droids, and Hailfire Droids.

Obi-Wan nearly fell as he felt the ship take a hit from a Spider Walker. "Are we hit Raptor?" asked Cody. "Only a little blast sir, nothing to worry about, we're almost at the landing site." Raptor responded as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, three or four Gunships exploding via Hailfire Droid missiles. He swerved the ship bluntly, avoiding another barrage. "Watch it Raptor!" scolded Jesse. "Well excuse me for trying to keep us alive!" Raptor yelled back.

He sped the ship downward and quickly landed, opening the doors and allowing the Jedi General and his clone troopers to attack the droids. A land speeder with a gun mounted on it swerved by and a middle aged man got out and began firing alongside the clones. "Nice to see you made it Jedi!" Harbon said. "General Harbon I presume?" Obi-Wan asked as he deflected a laser blast aimed for Jesse's head. "Yeah and you're Kenobi? Glad to see ya made it through the blockade." Harbon said as he blasted down a Battle Droid. "Well General, when we have to attack a blockade that size I just think to myself 'well this will be easy'." Obi-Wan said as he used the Force to lift up some Destroyer Droids and turn them on their fellow droids.

"Is Skywalker on his way to the Fortress?" Harbon asked as he dodged a stray blast. "Yes, he's taking a very qualified attack force, they'll save your people." Kenobi assured. "He'd better, my daughter was taken by that Neimoidian slime." Harbon said. "If that's the case sir, General Skywalker will save her." Rex assured the man as he blasted down some more droids.

"Where's Master Kota?" Obi-Wan asked. "That Jedi you sent us is leading a small team of my men into the city via the sewers to take out Tuuk." Harbon answered as rockets soared overhead. "In that case let's hope he can bring this battle to a close before we suffer many casualties." Obi-Wan said as he saw the rockets that were just overhead slam into an AT-TE and it explode, taking several surrounding rebel craft with it.

In the sewers Kota led the small team towards the city, using speeder bikes to rush to the main tunnel. "How much longer?" Kota asked a rebel. "Not long sir, a few more miles." He said. "Good, now hustle up!" Kota said, eager to end this occupation.

Some fifty miles away Anakin, R2, and the clone force they led began to approach the floating fortress. "Master Kota was right R2, it's a near copy of the one on Ruusan." Anakin said. R2 beeped angrily and Anakin laughed, "Don't worry R2, I don't think there'll be any gold and green traitors this time." Anakin said.

"Sir, there are rebel ships coming up on our three." Oddball reported. "Good." Anakin said as he looked to his left and saw a large group of nearly forty old fighters. Nice to see you Rarefied Air Cavalry, don't worry we'll have your people out of that fortress and on our gunship within minutes." Anakin said on the comlink channel. "Thank you Master Jedi, I'm Garven Dries, new leader of this air force." Garven said. "New leader? Old one got blasted?" Anakin asked. "Yes sir, he was a good man. They put me in charge because I'm the best pilot of the bunch." Garven elaborated.

"You sound young Dries, but don't let that fool any of your men; I blew up an entire Trade Federation battleship when I was nine." Anakin said, earning a collective "What?" from the Rarefied Air Force pilots. "You... you're kidding right?" Garven asked. "Nope, helped save all of Naboo." Anakin said, remembering his first victory in battle. "Now here's the plan; I'll lead two gunships and three of you into a minor hangar bay of the fortress while Captain Oddball and young Captain Dries there will lead the battle outside. Once we're clear with the hostages you can blow the place to hell." Anakin said.

"Sounds good to me Jedi." Said a pilot. "Echoes 5, 9, and 27, go with Master Skywalker into the fortress, the rest of you with me and the clones." Garven instructed. "There it is!" yelled a young female pilot. Sure enough the Fortress began to fire at them via turrets and Vulture Droids with Dropships and Tri-Fighters zooming at them.

"Here we go!" Anakin yelled as he piloted his yellow Jedi Starfighter to the fortress' hangar bay, followed by two Gunships, three fighters from the rebels, and guarded by several ARC-170's. Anakin flew ahead, blasting the droid fighters apart with ease. "Nice flying Skywalker!" Garven called. "This? This is nothing, you should see what I'm like when I'm in space." Anakin said as he flew back, seeing more fighters approaching him.

"Keep those droid fighters off our back Airborne!" Anakin said, "No problem sir, these clankers are easy pickings." Said the clone pilot, with a cocky attitude that rivaled Anakin's. Anakin blasted the four turrets that guarded the hangar bay while the two Gunships fire their rockets; destroying the droid fighters inside before they could take off. Since this was a much smaller hangar bay than the main one it was easier to get into and wouldn't be noticed as much.

"There's our opening." Anakin said as he carefully flew in and used the Force to clear a path for the other ships. The ARC-170's broke off and engaged the enemy fighters with Oddball and Garven. Anakin landed his ship and jumped out, igniting his lightsaber and slashing droids down as they tried to blast him. "R2, locate the prisoners!" Anakin ordered as the blue and white Astromech shot out of his little pit in the fighter and sped towards a wall socket, shocking a droid or two along the way.

The two Gunships landed and out came only twelve clone troopers, Kix, Kano, Pulsar, and Boomer among them. The ships were mostly empty so the hostages could escape with them. The three rebel fighters landed and the rebels worked with the clones and Jedi as they destroyed the droids, security cameras, and auto-turrets. Managing to leave a few droid ships unharmed.

As the fighting subsided R2-D2 beeped up to get their attention as he projected a holographic layout of the fortress. Anakin, the dozen clones, and the three rebels walked to the Astromech and studied the map as R2 lit it up. "Okay, R2 says that the prisoners are being moved to a room on level 10." Anakin said, "And we're already on level six." Said a Kano. "What are they being moved into?" asked Echo 27, "Maybe an execution chamber." Suggested Boomer, causing the three rebels to become visibly worried. "Even if it is we won't let any of them die, we have to get up there." Kix said, Anakin nodded and instructed the pilots and two other clones to remain behind to guard the ships as he, Kix, R2, the remaining nine clones, and the three rebels rushed off to the elevators.

Outside Garven watched as the clone fighters obliterated a squad of Tri-Fighters. "Nice job Oddball!" Garven praised. "Those turrets are tearing us apart Dries, do something!" yelled a rebel pilot. "You're not defenseless you know." Garven said bitterly as he bombarded the turrets that were trying to shoot his men down.

"Think we can keep this up?" asked a female pilot. "We have to, we have to keep them distracted while Skywalker saves our people." Garven said. "If he can." Said an older pilot, doubtfully. "General Skywalker will get your people out of there, just give him time!" Oddball said as he dodged a Tri-Fighter torpedo.

Inside Anakin lead his team to the elevators. There were three elevators leading up to the top floor. "Too dangerous for all of us in one so we'll have to split up." Anakin said. He, R2, Kix, Pulsar, two of the rebels, Kano, and two other clones got into one elevator, while Boomer, the remaining clones and rebel soldier got into the other and they began their ascent inside of the large rectangular lifts.

* * *

At the capital city Obi-Wan and the others fought onwards, getting closer to the interior of the city. Rex and Jesse fought side by side, blasting droids away without a second though while Cody used a shotgun, blasting the droids into shrapnel, which Obi-Wan used with the Force to tear the oncoming droids to shreds. Harbon listened to his comlink and then ran up to Obi-Wan, blasting at droids all the way. "That was Kota, they've made it to the city, they're beginning the attack." "Good! This will be quite the short battle." Obi-Wan said. "A bit anticlimactic for my taste Jedi, but whatever ends this is fine by me." The General said.

Inside the city Kota jumped out of the sewers as his strike team climbed up after him. "Where are all the droids?" a man asked. "At the front gate trying to keep the bulk of our forces outside the city." Another rebel answered. "Correct, now let's go arrest that Separatist slime ball so we can end this." Kota said as he looked upwards to a tall building where Tuuk had made his command center.

The rebels fired their grappling hooks at a nearby building an they hauled themselves up while Kota simply Force Jumped. They repeated this action over and over again, going to several roofs, until they were in range of the command building. "I'll go first." Kota said. "Careful Sir." Said a young rebel. "Don't worry about me boy, I'll be fine." Kota assured him as he jumped across the large gap, ignited his lightsaber, and smashed through a window, slashing several droids apart.

He kept the droids as bay while the rebels grappled themselves across and climbed up the tall building. By the time all eleven made it across one had been killed a laser blast, but aside from that they were doing well. "To the command room." Kota ordered as he ran down the hallway to the elevator, followed by the rebels.

In the command room a battle droid approached the tactical droid in command. "Sir, the Jedi and some rebels have broken into the building and are making their way up here." "Good, just as General Tuuk predicted." Said the high ranking droid in its usual monotone, uncaring voice.

The door blasted open and the remaining ten rebels ran in blasting all the droids they could as Kota jumped in, slashing two Super Battle Droids away with ease as he used the Force to hold up the Tactical Droid. "Where is Tuuk?" Kota demanded. "The General is not here." The droid said simply. "What do you mean 'not here'?" Kota asked angrily. "The General is at the Fortress. Even if this planet is lost, he can at least rid the Galaxy of the Jedi Skywalker." It answered coldly. Kota scowled as he rammed the droid's head through his lightsaber.

The command room was now cleared, but the job wasn't finished. "We're locked out of the Seps' database sir, no info for us and no way to stop the droids outside." The young rebel said. "We'll have rewire the turrets manually then." Kota said. "What about Skywalker and his rescue team?" asked another rebel. "Skywalker can handle whatever surprises that worm Tuuk has in store for him, right now we need to focus on ending this battle." Kota said.

* * *

In the fortress Anakin and the others with him waited in anticipation to reach level 10. They heard an odd scraping sound coming from outside the lift. "What's goin' on out there?" asked Echo 5. "It sounds like Buzz... oh no." said Kix. They heard the sawing sound and then a great loud ejecting sound as the second lift fell to the bottom of the fortress, with the screams of its passengers trailing behind, ended by a crash. "We've nearly lost half our men already sir, why the heck hasn't that Neimoidian dropped us too?" Kix asked. "Because Tuuk wants to pay me back for Ryloth, if he wants to make this personal, killing my men is a good way of ticking me off. He will pay for it." Anakin told the remainder of his team as they finally arrived on level 10.

The door opened and they were greeted by the familiar sight of battle droids aiming blasters at them, but they were quickly slashed and blasted down by Anakin's lightsaber and the blasters from the rest of the team. As they ran foward they heard explosions from the lower decks of the station, no doubt from the bombardment.

They ran as quickly as they could down several hallways, losing the two clones Anakin didn't know along the way, until they finally came to a large door that was suspiciously unguarded. "Open it up R2." Anakin said, to which the droid beeped affirmatively and plugged into the wall socket. Within seconds the door opened, revealing a large room with catwalks as the entrance and a large pit filled with several dozen people. "Look it's them! They came for us!" yelled a woman, "It's a Jedi!" cried an old man, "Not just any Jedi..." said a teenage girl, star struck by the heroic Anakin Skywalker she had heard about on the holonet.

"People of Virujansi, I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General in the Grand Army of the Republic and I have come to free you!" he said, causing the captives to cheer in relief. "R2, anyway to get them up here, looks like that platform there on can elevate up." Anakin asked the droid, seeing as how the pit they were in had odd cables in the walls, like their elevators did. R2 was about to reply when a voice said "There is a way to get the captives up to your level Skywalker, but you will be joining them down there." Said the familiar voice that Anakin remembered from several years ago.

Anakin looked up and saw the slim shape of Mar Tuuk, surrounded by a squad of battle droids. Anakin was about to speak back to his opponent when he heard to too familiar rolling of Droidekas from behind them. The rolling droids transformed to battle mode and began firing from behind the safety of thier shield. "Jump!" Anakin said as he, Kix, the two rebels, Kano, and Pulsar jumped in while R2 activated his rocket boosters and floated down, avoiding the deadly blasts of the destroyer droids.

"You walked right into my trap Skywalker!" Tuuk mocked as Anakin got up. "You won't be gloating for long ugly!" Echo 5 said as she aimed her blaster at the Neimoidian tyrant. "Fool. Activate Magnets!" Tuuk ordered. All of a sudden all of their blasters, R2, jewelry from the captives, Anakin's lightsaber and his hand flew up to the ceiling wile a rayshield formed around the pit, protecting the battle droids on the outside.

"Poodoo! Not this again!" Anakin cursed remembering a similar incident on The Citadel. He looked over to R2 who was panicking at the prospect of being stuck on a magnetic ceiling. Anakin winked at his faithful friend and the droid calmed down and sent a signal to someone outside.

"You see Skywalker, this is the end of you. Even if I lose this battle I will succeed in killing you! You will pay for my defeat at Ryloth!" Tuuk barked. "I'm honestly surprised Dooku let you live this long, especially after that terrible loss, I mean, we might never have won Ryloth if not for your failure." Anakin mocked infuriating the Neimoidian and bewildering the captives below. "I've already had your ships in the hangar destroyed and your clones slaughtered, want me to execute some civilians as well?" "Make my day." Anakin dared. "What is he doing?" asked a young girl, "It's like he has no fear." Said a boy, "Only fools are fearless." Said the old man from earlier, "Well not this man." Assured Kix calmly, knowing what Anakin was doing.

Outside Oddball received R2's signal. "Dries! General Skywalker just sent me a signal; you need to help him out." Oddball said over the comlink channel. "What does he need?" Garven asked. "According to R2's signals he needs to strafe the east side of levels 1 to 4, he's in a tight spot and he needs something turned off for a few seconds." Oddball explained as he read the blinking code on his dashboard. "Okay Oddball, you heard him boys, Echoes 8, 10, 11, 14, 15, 19, 20, 25, and 30 with me!" Garven ordered as he led the nine other fighters in the bombing.

The ships flew close to the fortress' walls and blasted it, sending explosions scattering across the exterior wall and making the base shake.

Inside the room Mar Tuuk grabbed on to a railing as the fortress shook violently and the rayshield deactivated. "No!" he cried, as he realized what was happening, the lower half of the ship had been strafed so non-essential things were being shut down so power could be diverted to keep the fortress in the air, which meant nothing good for him.

The magnet shut off as well dropping Anakin, R2, and the blasters. R2 dropped violently but landed carefully with his boosters at the last minute, Anakin jumped over near Tuuk and slashed battle droids apart as Kix, Kano, the rebels, and Pulsar grabbed their blasters and shot the droids apart.

Anakin jumped over to Tuuk who was backing up to a consol, shaking in fear. "Order your droids at the city to stand down." Anakin said, pointing his lightsaber at the Neimoidian's neck. "Never!" Tuuk cried defiantly. "Have it your way." Said Anakin as he began to force choke Tuuk slowly as R2 floated up and plugged himself into a wall socket and made the platform lift up.

"All right! Okay I'll do it!" Tuuk gasped out desperately. Anakin dropped Tuuk who walked over to a computer console and spoke into it. "All units at all cities and villages, stand down and retreat! We are defeated." he saw Anakin glare at him. "I rephrase that shut down immediately" he corrected.

All across the planet droids shut down and the fighting stopped. "Well done Anakin." Said Obi-Wan as he shut off his lightsaber. Harbon climbed on top of an MTT and shouted "The Battle's over my friends! Virujansi is ours once again!" causing the crowd of rebels to cheer victoriously. Inside the city, Rham Kota nodded and said to himself "Good job Skywalker, shame you did just as soon as we rewired the bloody Anti-Aircraft Guns!"

In the fortress Anakin looked at Tuuk as Kix and the others led the captives out of the room. "Well Skywalker what now, I helped you, I'll even tell the fleet to leave... will I be protected and rewarded handsomely if I tell you all I know?" he asked, shaking slightly. "What's wrong? Don't you find me handsome?" Anakin asked darkly, making Tuuk raisewhat would have been his eyebrow in confusion.

Anakin slashed Tuuk across the chest, killing the Neimoidian and dropping him to the floor in a lifeless heap. R2 beeped dryly. "Okay, yeah that wasn't one of the better one liners." Anakin admitted as he and R2 followed the crowd out of the room.

Up in the command room of the fortress however, a Super Tactical Droid watched on the monitor. "Order the flagship down here. We will follow the General's previous order and kill Skywalker no matter what." It said. The blue lined Battle Droid nodded and contacted a flagship above in the atmosphere.

Up above Admiral Yularen watched as all but one of the Separatist ships jumped to Hyperspace and escaped. "They are in retreat men! The day is ours." He said proudly, but then he noticed the one remaining ship heading towards the planet. "Send five squadrons to attack it." He ordered a clone officer who nodded and ran to a communications terminal.

In the fortress Anakin watched as the dozens of people were being loaded into the two remaining elevators and some even on top. "There's enough room for all of the captives and two us clones, but General you and I will have to find another way." Kix said. "No need. I'll jump, you can ride on R2." Anakin said to the medic clone. Kix shook his head as R2 beeped in protest.

The elevators dropped down while Anakin jumped from wall to wall and Kix rode on the flying R2, every so often having to get rid of a battle droid that stumbled upon them.

When they finally made their way to the bottom and once all the captives were out Anakin jumped through the roof of the elevator and walked out. "General, how are we gonna get out of here since they destroyed our ships?" asked Pulsar. "Take one of theirs, a few shuttles were unharmed, so we'll take those." Anakin explained. "Good enough for me, let's move people!" Pulsar ordered, as he, R2, and Anakin lead the crowd while Kix, the two rebels, and Kano served as the rear guards.

Outside Oddball heard chatter on the radio. "Oddball! This is Eagle Eye, you got a Sepie Flagship heading right at you." The clone pilot said. Oddball looked up and saw the massive ship descending and dozens of ARC-170's trying to stop it. "What's it doing?" Oddball asked. "From what we've picked up on the droid messages, I think it's gonna try to destroy that station before General Skywalker can get out." Eagle Eye said. "Better warn him." Oddball said as he began pushing buttons on his dashboard to contact R2.

Inside the fortress Anakin lead the large group into the hangar bay with no attacks from the battle droids. Tuuk was telling the truth as he saw the burning wreckage of their ships as well as the dead bodies of the clones. "Master Jedi, you were right, there is a shuttle!" said Echo 5. "Good, let's get out of..." Anakin began as the hangar doors slammed shut. "Kark." Anakin swore.

R2 beeped in alarm. "What is it? What's he saying?" asked Pulsar. "He says we need to hurry out, Oddball just warned him about a flagship about to destroy this place. Tuuk did plan for this, he was smarter than I thought." Anakin muttered. "What do we do?" cried a panicked woman. "Get on the ship, Echoes 5 and 27 will pilot the shuttle, I'll open the doors, after you get out stop while I run out and jump on the ramp." Anakin ordered. "Good plan sir, just don't get yourself killed." Kix said, while Anakin simply laughed at clone's unyielding worry.

Outside Garven watched in bewilderment as the Separatist dreadnought descended lower and lower, taking heavy fire from clones and rebels alike. He had never seen one up close and never realized just how massive the damned thing was. "Attack it now! If that thing hits the station before the General is out that everyone in there is fragged!" Oddball yelled over the comlink.

Garven shook his head and decided now was his time to shine. "You heard him boys and girls! Blast it!" He said as he flew around, gaining more followers as they flew up and began to strafe the ship.

Inside Anakin waited as the entirety of the hostages made it onto the shuttle and the two rebel pilots took their seats in the cockpit. R2, Kix, Pulsar, and Kano climbed aboard. "Now General!" Kix called.

Anakin turned to the heavy metal door and closed his eyes in concentration. He used the Force to feel the door, to grip it, to spread it apart. He heard the loud scraping of metal as the doors were unnaturally forced open by the mystical power of the force. Anakin opened it wide enough so that the ship could get through. "GO!" he shouted.

The shuttle lifted off and gently flew past him out to the air of Virujansi. "Come on!" Kix called. Anakin let go and ran forward, the doors began to close up but Anakin jumped through and landed on the ramp.

The other clone closed the ramp as the now free crowd cheered for the Jedi, the clones, and the rebels who had freed them. "It's not done yet." Anakin told them as he made his way to the cockpit. He looked at Echoes 5 and 27. "How we doin'?" Anakin asked "Good, we're clear to make it to the capital." said Echo 27, when the falling ship began to open fire on the shuttle. The civillains screamed in horror as a few bolts hit the side of the ship. "This thing have guns?" he asked. "Yeah why?" asked Echo 5. "Give me the controls." Anakin ordered. Echo 27 got out of his seat and Anakin took control. "All pilots listen up!" Anakin said as he switched to the open comlink channel. "This is General Skywalker, we have rescued the hostages and are now making our escape in a Separatist shuttle, but we still need get away from that flagship that's using us for last minute target practice. We'll keep the guns on us while Dries and Oddball and all of their squadrons follow us and blow the guns of that thing to kingdom come!" he said.

"But you have civilians on that thing!" objected a rebel pilot. "Yes I do. And?" he asked as if it were nothing. "Never mind." The pilot said.

Anakin flew up and lead the charge. "All ships fire on my mark..." he said. "Good to see you safe sir." Oddball said. "Yeah, even if you are nuts for putting those peoples' lives at risk "Garven said. "Relax kid; I'm just doing something that needs to be done." Anakin said.

He and the rest of the small fleet of fighter rose up and he flashed past the guns, distracting them and evading their blasts long enough so the fleet could bombard the Flagship, blowing away the communication tower and the bridge. "Eagle Eye, take out that tower!" Anakin ordered, aiming for the large tower at the back of the dreadnought. "Yes sir!" he said. Eagle Eye and the whole of the attack force fired, destroying the base of the fin like tower, causing it to fall forward and crash near the front of the ship.

This new weight combined with all the sustained damage forced the ship to fall right into the floating fortress, destroying them both. "Yes!" cheered the two rebels with Anakin. "It's down, it's down! All fighters return to the capital!" said Garven as he and Anakin lead the fleet to the city.

"You did good out there kid." Oddball told Garven, "Not bad yourself captain." Garven returned. "And you Skywalker, nice getting a transport shuttle to lead an attack on a kiffing Sep Dreadnought and win!" he added. "Just another day in the war Dries, and a short one at that." Anakin said, realizing how short this battle was.

* * *

As the fleet landed on the outskirts of the city the crowd rushed out of the shuttle to greet their home city and thanks both the clones and the local heroes for their bravery. Anakin was a little overwhelmed by all the hero-worship her received, more than usual.

General Harbon reunited with his daughter, a twenty something blonde girl who was among the captives. He hugged her tight and then looked to Skywalker. "Skywalker, you have my thanks and my eternal gratitude." He said. "Nothing to get excited about General." Anakin said, "Yes, we literally do this every week." Obi-Wan said.

"Nonsense, this man saved not only my daughter and all these people." He said. "He's like a hero with no fear." Said Harbon's daughter. "Hero with no fear... I like that." Anakin said.

Before they knew it all of the hostages and the civilians who came out of hiding were chanting "The Hero With No Fear!" over and over again.

Obi-Wan moaned, knowing that this was just fuel for the fire that was Anakin's ego. He raised his eyebrow at Anakin and smirked, causing Anakin to frown, knowing that Obi-Wan knew hundreds of embarrassing stories about him.

* * *

As they prepared to leave, leaving behind one Star Cruiser with a garrison of troops, a medical team, and a cleanup crew, Garven Dries spoke to Anakin Skywalker one last time. "You know Skywalker you were pretty great out there." He said, "You were too kid, keep it up, you may rival me in flight skills." Anakin said. "Thanks, well good luck in the war and uh... may the Force be with you." Garven said. Anakin laughed and said "You too kid, you too."

Later Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rham Kota stood in front of a hologram of the Jedi Council; Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Coleman Kcaj, Oppo Rancisis, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tinn, and Depa Billaba were all represented by the small holographic figures.

"Well done on retaking Virujansi, Masters." Ki-Adi-Mundi said to them. "An unusually short battle it was, hm?" Yoda said, "Yes, after nearly three years of it we're so used to it that something like this is quick work." Obi-Wan said. "A sad truth." Depa said.

"Very well, Master Kota, your next mission to Ord Cestus has been approved. We will debrief you once you've arrived there." Mace Windu said, his voice carrying its usual authority. Kota bowed respectfully and made his way out, "May the Force be with you Master Kenobi and you as well Skywalker." He said as he walked to an elevator to the hangar.

"So what's our next mission, Masters?" Anakin asked respectfully. "We need Master Kenobi to patrol the Xagobah System; rumors have it that the Hyper-Communications Cartel has reestablished a base on that planet." Windu instructed. "I'll gather the 212th and make my way by morning." Obi-Wan said. "And me?" Anakin asked.

Yoda shook his head. "A rest, you have earned Young Skywalker." The diminutive elder Jedi said. "So you're putting me and the 501st on leave?" Anakin asked, "Yes, you and your men have earned a long rest." Plo Koon said, "Plus we figured after everything that has happened with your former Padawan Tano and ARC Trooper Fives, we have decided that you deserve a little vacation." Kit Fisto said good naturedly, obviously aware of how sensitive those two subjects were for him.

Anakin bowed respectfully. "Thank you Masters." He said. "As you will." Windu said as the hologram deactivated. Anakin sighed; he remembered how after the trial and the revelation of Barriss' betrayal Obi-Wan revealed to him what the council's voting on Ahsoka was. Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto had voted her innocent, while Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Oppo Rancisis, Saesee Tinn, Coleman Kcaj, Depa Billaba, and the late Eeth Koth had all voted guilty, while Master Yoda remained undecided. Anakin felt betrayed by those seven Jedi masters he once looked up to in respect and awe, but at least there were some on the council he could trust. But that did leave Yoda in the gray area.

Later in the hangar Obi-Wan made his way to his fighter so he could regroup with the 212th fleet. "So what will you be doing Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he climbed into his seat. "Same thing I always do Master, go wherever the universe takes me, spend some time with old friends, maybe even try to find out what Ahsoka's up to." He said hopefully. "Even if you do find her Anakin, respect her wishes. What she does with her life is her own business and none of ours." Obi-Wan said. "I know Master. I wish her the best; I just want to know that she's safe." Anakin said. "Don't worry, she's taken care of herself in much worse situations. The fact that she survived what we and Barriss put her through is proof enough of that." Obi-Wan assured him as he closed the cockpit and began to take off. "Goodbye Anakin, keep safe." He said. "Me? You're the one going to Xagobah of all places." Anakin joked, earning a laugh from his old master "Goodbye Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Later as the _Resolute_ docked in the Grand Army of the Republic ship harbor on Coruscant Anakin walked out with R2 and the loyal clone troopers. Rex walked side by side with his general talking. "So what are you going to do while on leave?" Anakin asked Rex. "Well me, Jesse, and Kix are gonna stop by Kamino, see how the cadets are doing, maybe help train 'em a bit." The clone captain said. "Sounds better than just hanging out at that bar you guys love." Anakin said, remembering how many times Kix had to drag a drunken Jesse or Hardcase (and a few times both) home. Rex laughed, "Yeah well, with the newer troops becoming more and more cold and stoic and mindless, kinda like Dogma was at first so I think we should make 'em a bit more... human. I don't want 'em to end up like Commander Faie." Rex said. "Good luck with that Rex, see you in a week." Anakin said as he left and R2 followed him. "What are you gonna do General?" Rex asked. "Visit some friends I guess." Anakin said simply.

Anakin sat in his simple room in the Jedi Temple, trying to meditate. He honestly didn't know what he should do. Find Ahsoka? Even if he could would she even speak to him? After all she had been put through she probably wanted more time to herself. He'd find her one day, but not today or for the next week but oh how he hoped she was safe. He often wondered what his late mother would think of Ahsoka, probably as a granddaughter.

He sighed in annoyance at not being able to see his beloved wife yet again. Padme was at a conference on Chandrila with Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, and Bana Breemu. He sometime wondered what Shmi Skywalker would think of her daughter-in-law that she never lived to really meet, seeing as how Padme was under the guise of a handmaiden at the time they did meet.

His mother.

His thoughts kept going back to his dead mother, brutally killed by those mindless monsters known as the Sand People or the Tusken Raiders. His mind wandered to the man she married and the new family she gained in his absence; Cliegg Lars and his son Owen.

He didn't get to know them very well and the last time he was on Tatooine, during the incident with Jabba's son, he didn't visit them and he felt bad about that.

'Maybe I should visit them.' He thought.

That night Anakin dreamed of horrible things. He saw himself mercilessly killing the Tusken Raiders, his rage not even sparing the women or children. He then saw a figure approaching the ruins of the village; it was a lone Tusken hunter. It held up a fellow Tusken, which was dying, as it feebly explained what happened and described Anakin. Somehow Anakin understood what they were saying even though they spoke in Tusken. Anakin couldn't place it but there was something familiar about that Tusken.

The dream continued, showing the remaining Tusken going around, speaking to other tribes, ranting and roaring, receiving more roars and what Anakin guessed were cheers. The Tusken gathered up many tribes and led them as an army onto a village, killing all in their way.

He woke up, sweating. He was filled with dread, knowing that whenever he had a dream like that it meant something was coming.

The next day he left his room and walked down the gigantic main hall of the Jedi Temple, nodding to the familiar faces of Serra Keto, Pablo Jill, Foul Moudama, and others. He walked out to the balcony where he watched the busy traffic of Coruscant. He looked over and saw the sad sight of Quinlan Vos talking to his former Padawan Aayla Secura as well as Master Yoda and a hologram of Tholme and T'ra Saa. They were discussing the preparations for Vos to retake control of his spy network he had handed to Tholme after his attempt to infiltrate Dooku's inner circle failed the first time. Aayla had been away most of the time Vos was on his doomed mission with Ventress, be it stopping the CIS from poisoning the oceans of Tarnoonga or fighting a small battallion on Endor, she was kept in the dark about the situation until it was all over and she was furious when she got back.

The group broke up, the hologram deactivating, Vos and Secura walking away and talking, and Yoda approaching Anakin.

"Good morning to you, young Skywalker." Said the familiar old voice of Master Yoda. Anakin turned and looked down at the small, wise Jedi. "Good morning Master." Anakin returned. "In thought are you?" Yoda asked. "Yes Master, I've been considering returning to Tatooine, visit my step family." He said. Yoda nodded, remembering the news of Anakin's mother's death.

"Visit them, you are?" Yoda asked. "If it's all right, I would like to." Anakin said, hoping the old master would approve. Yoda hummed in consideration. "Many ordeals you have been through since the war began, Skywalker. We do not discourage the knowledge of family, the ties and bonds and attachments we do not approve. Earned a visit to your new step-family, you have." Yoda said. Anakin smiled at the small, wise, and understanding Jedi Master. "Thank you Master Yoda." He said, bowing in respect.

Anakin walked away from Yoda who watch as Anakin left for the hangar.

Anakin took of the newly repaired hangar, which had finally been mended after the bombing. He had left R2 at the temple, giving Yoda a companion to teach the younglings with. Anakin smirked; remembering how Padme's younger sisters chased R2 around when he met her family. He hoped the young Jedi would go easy of R2.

He left the atmosphere of Coruscant and docked up with a Hyperspace ring. He pushed some buttons and he blasted off to Tatooine.

* * *

Half a day later he arrived to the barren, planet filled with yellow sand and brown rocky mountains. He sighed, seeing various ships and transports coming and leaving the planet, going to various cities and spaceports. His ship ejected from the Hyperspace ring and he descended towards the planet.

He smiled with nostalgia, wondering if he should give Kitster, Wald, and Watto a visit. It had been over a decade since he had seen the former two. But family came first. He flew down towards Mos Eisley and then headed away to the place that his mother and 3P0 had called home for a few years.

Beru Whitesun, soon to be Beru Whitesun-Lars, stood outside adjusting the setting on a moisture vaporator. "Going to have to get used to this." She said with a smile as she finished up. A few months ago Own had proposed to her and she had naturally accepted. The wedding was going to be in five days She looked over to a servant droid who was helping her, a rusted up old protocol droid called Z-KP5, who was looking up to the sky.

"What is it Z-K?" she asked as she looked up and saw for herself what it was looking at. A small, yellow Starfighter was heading for the farm and beginning to land. "Is that... him?" Beru asked aloud, knowing the man inside had finally returned after so many heroics in the war.

The fighter landed and the cockpit opened to reveal the older, matured, scarred face of Anakin Skywalker. "Anakin!" she said as she rushed forward. "Beru, right?" Anakin said. "Oh well that's just great. Three years and you've already forgotten us." She said as she shook his hand. "Well you were his girlfriend, at the time you were kinda minor compared to stepfather and brother." Anakin said as he shook her hand. Beru realized the hand she was holding wasn't a human hand, but a mechanical one. "What happened to your..." "Cut off by a fallen Jedi called Count Dooku." Anakin explained, "I'll tell you all about it later, where Own and Cliegg?" he asked. "Inside, Owen's working but... Cliegg..." she began, but was interrupted by Anakin. "Is he dead?" Anakin asked fearfully. "No, but he hasn't been well since Shmi died, come inside. Z-K, carry on." She said as she led Anakin back to the farm.

Inside the storage room of the farm Owen Lars, a rugged man of twenty-four, stacked up the boxes filled with harvest tools, which had just finished their use. Owen was worried, his father's physical condition had been getting worse and worse since Shmi died and with just enough money coming in from their water harvest to keep themselves housed, fed, and clothed, but there wasn't nearly enough to pay for a good doctor to keep his dad alive. Owen could barley remember his birth-mother Aika, but he could remember the heartache his father had went through when he lost her, but unlike some fathers Cliegg didn't become a hopeless drunkard; he worked hard to give his son a good life. They moved from the planet Ator to Tatooine to begin life as moisture farmers when Owen was seventeen. They bought this piece of land, but they had to land at Mos Espa to negotiate with the land dealer, who was a rather obnoxious Gand, and in that town they met with a Toydarian named Watto to buy some equipment and a landspeeder, but there they met Watto's slave Shmi Skywalker and her fussy protocol droid, who was only partially covered with tin plates and its name Owen kept forgetting.

It was a second chance at love for his old dad. He spent all his extra money on her to buy her from the Toydarian, taking the droid along with her. They stayed in Mos Espa for a few months while the negotiations went on. Shmi stayed with them as a slave for a week, telling them about her son Anakin beating crowd favorite Sebulba in the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace and was freed by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Once the week was out Cliegg gave Shmi her freedom and told her she was free to go or stay with them. Shmi chose to stay.

After the negations were over and the land was bought Cliegg married Shmi Skywalker, making her Shmi Lars, the friends of her son attended the wedding and wished her goodbye.

Then three years ago she was taken by the abominations known as the Sand People. His dad led a team of thirty local farmers in a crusade to save her, resulting in Cliegg losing his leg in a fight to one of those things and all but four of the farmers being slaughtered. Cliegg was now bound to a hoverchair and they had given up hope. As far as could hope, Shmi's death was quick and painless.

But then her son returned to find her. Plagued by nightmares of his mother's suffering he and a senator he was protecting came to see her, only to learn of her terrible fate and went on his own private crusade to find her. He came back the next day, carrying her dead body wrapped in cloth. He told how they had tortured her and kept her alive for over a month and how he dealt with the monsters responsible for it.

They buried her outside the family home and had a small funeral for her. After which Anakin and the senator left, and Owen let them take the gray protocol droid with them. He hoped his step-brother was alright, fighting that damned war out there. He only wished his brother was here to help deal with the...

Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Owen looked up and saw that the boxes were about to fall on him. He braced himself but the impact never came. He opened his eyes and saw the boxes floating in midair. "What the...?" he said.

"Careful Owen, you need to be aware of your surroundings." Said a voice that Owen recognized. Owen looked to the door and saw Anakin Skywalker, holding his hand out, using the Force to lift the boxes carefully to the ground. Beru stood behind him, stifling a giggle.

"Anakin! It's been years!" said Owen as he walked over to his stepbrother. "Nice to see you too." Anakin said as he hugged his brother.

"How's the war going?" Owen asked. "Same as all wars, bad on both sides. Where's Cliegg?" Anakin asked. "In the family room, where he usually is. So what's the occasion?" Owen asked as he followed. "I'm on leave so I decided to drop by and say hello." He explained.

"Well from what I've heard you've earned it; Christophsis, Umbara, Dac, you've all over the galaxy." Owen said as he and Beru led Anakin into the house. "Well not the entire thing, but I will one day. A little vow I made to Qui-Gon." Anakin said. "Who?" Beru asked, "The Jedi who took him." Owen reminded her. "Yeah, he was a great man; my mom knew it even in the short time she knew him." Anakin said.

They walked into the family room to see the old, and now bearded form of Cliegg Lars, resting in his deactivated hoverchair. "Sleeping, he does that a lot these days." Owen said as he grabbed Cliegg's shoulder and shook it. "Dad, dad wake up. We have a visitor."

Cliegg Lars opened his tired old eyes and looked around the room, seeing Owen, Beru, and someone else that looked familiar. "Owen, is that..." "Yeah pop, it's Anakin." Owen said, crackin a grin.

Cliegg reached out and shook Anakin's hand. "Nice to have you back boy." The old man said, smiling a bit. He felt that Anakin's hand was artificial. "I see the war left you a few scars to remember it." Cliegg said, "More than you know." Anakin said, "We're a matching pair Cliegg, no arm for me, no leg for you." Anakin joked, eliciting a laugh from his stepfather.

Anakin noticed Cliegg's leg was still the stump it was last time, obviously a replacement mechanical leg was too expensive on this backwater planet. "Sit down, sit down my boy." Cliegg said, gesturing to a sofa. "Owen, you finish with the work?" he asked, "Pretty much." Owen answered.

They all sat down, with their attention focused on Anakin. "So what have you been up to?" Anakin asked. "Why ask us? We're just farmers; you're the Jedi leading the heroic, idealistic crusade. I mean other than my engagement to Beru there's not much to tell." Owen said. "Okay I guess you wanna hear about everything?" Anakin said. "You know it, it's nice hearing about the war on the holonet, but it'll be better hearing it from a Jedi who was there." Beru said. Anakin smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law and began.

He told them about Geonosis, about how his arm was cut off by Count Dooku, about Muunilist and his duel with Ventress on Yavin IV, about the horror that was the battle of Jabiim, about how Obi-Wan was thought dead and his brief tutelage under Ki-Adi-Mundi and his reunion with Obi-Wan. He told them how he was knighted, how he became friends with clones like Rex, Echo, Fives, Jesse, and others, about the battle of Kamino, the Zillo Beast, Admiral Trench, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka becoming his Padawan, saving Jabba's sun, nearly losing R2, the battle of Ryloth, being attacked by Gundarks, being held captive by pirates, being injured in a crash landing, the peace on Orto Plutona, the virus on Naboo, the strange lasers above Iego, his dealings with the bounty hunter Cad Bane kidnapping force sensitive children, the second battle of Geonosis, nearly losing Ahsoka in the weapons factory, the brain worms, nearly dying because of Boba Fett's vendetta against Mace Windu, fighting off bounty hunters without his lightsaber in the senate building, what little he knew about Savage Opress, the citadel, Ahsoka being captured by Trandosian hunters but returning triumphantly, battling on the water world with the Mon Cala, Umbara, fighting the Zygerrian Slavers (something he could tell Cliegg loved because of Anakin using their name to infiltrate the queen's palace), Obi-Wan faking his death to stop a kidnapping attempt on Palpatine, the rebels of Onderon, and Ahsoka's trial and everything she went through which they could tell was a painful ordeal for both her and him, the incident with Fives going crazy saying Palpatine was responsible for terrible things, working with Obi-Wan to stop General Grevious from getting a giant Kaiburr crystal, and working with the Bad Batch to save Echo.

By the end of the stories it was very dark out, halfway though the night. Anakin's mouth was dry; even as he drank the blue milk Beru had supplied him. Beru had cried a bit at Ahsoka's final story because she had become attached to the young Togruta through Anakin's tales, Owen was angrier at the war for what it had done to the galaxy, and Cliegg looked tired as Anakin's stories were the best source of entertainment in years.

They talked about Obi-Wan, Rex, Ahsoka, and how Senator Amidala was, oh if they only knew.

"Well that's most of it so far." Anakin said, leaving out a lot of details; namely his marriage to Padme, a lot of the gruesome things he had seen over the years, and the demonic vision of Shmi on Mortis. He didn't even dare mention the events with Vos and Ventress since that was pretty much classified.

Cliegg looked to Owen. "We have to tell him." "No dad, he doesn't have to fight our battle for us." Owen objected. "What? What are you talking about?" Anakin asked the small family.

The trio looked at each other, all unsure of what to do or what to say to their return family member. "Owen, your dad's right. Anakin is the best chance we have at stopping them." Beru said. "Stopping who? What?" Anakin demanded, losing his patience.

The three looked at him with worry visible in their eyes and expressions.

"It's the sand people. They've been on the rampage for the past two and a half years going after farmers across the dune sea, the Jundland wastes, whatever you want to call it. They've been attacking farms and even villages. A dozen tribes have banded together and are using their numbers to scare anyone they see fit. The authorities are under the control of that Hutt and the Hutt doesn't care about those Tuskens so the authorities won't do anything." Cliegg explained.

"What are they doing?" Anakin asked, afraid of the answer. "Killing anyone they can. They don't take prisoners much anymore, they just kill. It's like they're after revenge or something." Owen said, making Anakin flinch. Was it possible a Tusken had escaped from his slaughter as his dream had told him?

"You managed to kill a few when you found Shmi, surely you can make them stop." Beru said. Anakin looked down, remembering what had happened that night when he slaughtered the village. The only ones who knew were Padme and Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett, a Jedi who was half Tusken and worked with Anakin to escape a hostile desert world where Anakin confessed his sins, thereby helping Anakin accept the loss of his mother and helping Hett accept his human heritage. He had lied to everyone else about what had happened.

Anakin looked at them, unsure. "I think it's time we went to sleep, we'll talk some more in the morning." He said, to which the others agreed. Owen shut the power down, sleeping in his room with Beru, while Cliegg slept in his own room, while Anakin slept in the guest room.

As Anakin lay in his bed he brooded on how his dreams always seemed to be warning him of something; first his mom, now these rampaging Tuskens. Whatever was going on here, he needed to put an end to it.

* * *

The next morning Anakin awoke, now wearing simple farm clothes, so as to help them with whatever they needed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Beru crying. "Beru? Beru, what's wrong? What's happened?" Anakin asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"The Tuskens, they've..." "They've struck again." Owen said as he arrived into the room. "This time it was a farm fifteen miles away from here. The family that lived there... they were good friends of ours." Owen finished soberly. "Monsters!" yelled the angry Cliegg Lars from outside in the small courtyard.

"Show me." Anakin said. Owen and Beru looked at each other. "You'll help us? You'll stop them?" Owen asked. "What kind of Jedi would I be if I left my family in danger? Of course I'll help." Anakin said proudly.

"Then come on, brother, we'll go there and maybe you can use your Jedi powers to track 'em down." Owen said as he led Anakin to the Landspeeder outside. "You're going after them aren't you?" asked Cliegg as he saw them get in the vehicle. "Yes." Anakin answered. "Good, take 'em out." Cliegg encouraged.

As they began their journey Anakin said to Owen "Look, don't tell all your friends I'm a Jedi, I don't want that kind of attention while I'm on leave." To which Owen agreed.

When they arrived they saw they weren't the only ones there. Several other neighboring farmers had gathered around to mourn their lost friends; all of these farmers were clearly scared. They feared for their families and friends and they all had the same question on their mind: Who's next?

Owen noticed that among the bodies of the newly dead farmers one member of the family was missing. "They took Sunal!" A young man yelled Owen recognized the young man as Rariz, Sunal's boyfriend. "Oh no." Owen said. "Who?" Anakin asked, "Their teenage daughter! Oh gods, she'll be used like breeding stock." Owen said in horror. He ran over to a large, pudgy man with long hair who had a woman with short black hair who was holding a toddler with her.

"Baron Darklighter!" Owen said. "Lars, terrible isn't it! Just terrible. I'm getting sick of this, someone needs to stop those things before they march right into Anchorhead or Mos Eisley!" the land baron known as Huff Darklighter, his wife Amber held their three year old son, Biggs, close to her.

"Sir, Sunal's body isn't there, they've taken her!" Owen revealed. "That poor girl." Amber said, holding the young child closer to her. "We can still save her!" Owen said. "Don't be a fool Lars, the girl's good as dead." Said Darklighter. "No! My stepbrother has returned, he's a Jedi!" Owen whispered, knowing Anakin didn't want attention. "A Jedi!" Huff whispered, he looked at Anakin and Anakin flashed the lightsaber from under his poncho he wore.

"Okay then you might have a chance then, try to start up a team and tell 'em your brother will lead that party." Darklighter commanded. "Yes sir, everyone!" Owen yelled out getting the crowd's attention. "My brother has returned from fighting in the war, he's part of a garrisson on Bestine." Owen lied, "He's a strong man but we'll need help. We are going after those monsters, saving Sunal, and stopping them permanently! Anyone who wants to help out come on, no one'll blame you if you don't tag along. Some of us may die, but that's the price we'll have to pay for stopping them." Owen said.

The crowd was uneasy, some were interested, some were doubtful, some were terrified, some were optimistic. "I'll go, I have to help save her." Rariz said, eager to save his lover. "I'm in." said a farmhand named Tokar. "I've got a fast Landspeeder, fastest on this side of the planet." Said a farm girl named Saren, gesturing over to her large green Landspeeder. "I'll go." Said a middle aged man named Knoll. "Count me in too." said a man named Hyp

"Okay, if anyone else is interested they can join, but for now let's get our weapons and meet back here in half an hour, we have to hurry before they get too far!" Owen instructed as he and Anakin went back to their speeder.

Half an hour later the small band met back up. They climbed into Saren's speeder and made their way across the desert, following the Bantha tracks.

As they made their way further and further into the desert they discovered that the Bantha tracks followed the fresh prints of tracks. "What are those tracks?" asked Rariz, "Look like a Jawa Sandcrawler to me." Owen said, "But that's impossible, the Sand People don't attack Sandcrawlers they're to big, they scare 'em away." Knoll said. "These aren't normal Tuskens Knoll, these are way out of our league." Said Owen. "That won't stop us. Its never stopped me." Anakin said. "These things are better fighters than those droids, they're savages." said Hyp. "Tell me something I don't know." Anakin muttered.

They sped up, sand flying by beneath them and rocks and clouds speeding by around them. They saw something up ahead; an old, much smaller Jawa Sandcrawler surrounded by Banthas and Tusken vanguards.

"There they are!" yelled Tokar. "Speed up!" Anakin told Saren, she nodded and made the speeder go as fast as it could. The Tuskens bringing up the rear saw them and began to shoot at them and holler to sound an alarm. Anakin took out and ignited his lightsaber and deflected the stinging laser bolts aimed for he and the farmers.

As they approached Anakin jumped up and used the Force to fling himself onto the saddle of a Bantha. The two Tuskens controlling the creature saw him, but before they could even move towards him they were decapitated with one slash of the lightsaber. He took hold of the reins, ducking from the laser blasts shot at him and used the Force to make the creature run forward, faster than Anakin had ever seen a Bantha move. It forced it to ram into another Bantha and then another, sending both pairs of Tuskens flying into the sand.

As Owen began shooting Tuskens he heard the confusion of his fellow farmers. "He's... he's..." stammered Tokar, "Your brother is a karking Jedi!" cried Saren. "Yeah, our family's just full of surprises." Owen said as he shot a Bantha in the eye, causing it to drop dead.

Owen, Rariz, Hyp, and Knoll got out and fought while Tokar and Saren stayed in the speeder and fought from there. Anakin used the Force to grab a Tusken trying to shoot Owen and smashed its body in the rock, killing it and then directed the Bantha right at the Sandcrawler as he deflected another blast. He watched as he saw Owen blast down five Tuskens in the span of five seconds, which was unusually good aim for a farmer.

"Hey! You're not a bad fighter for a farmer!" Anakin yelled as he deflected a blast meant for him. "Neither are you for a peace keeper." Owen snarked as he shot at a Tusken. "Point taken!" Anakin said, "Hey, we may not be blood, but at least both sides of our family knows how to fight!" Owen said as he dodged a blast meant for him

From inside the Sandcrawler a dark voice said "It's him. The Jedi" as it watched Anakin charge at the Sandcrawler. It stood up and walked into the control room. The voice belonged to a Tusken, one with a great hatred in him for this Jedi that had finally returned here.

The Tusken walked out of his chamber and into the control room. "Send up a group, the Jedi's here at last! He will pay for the slaughter of our people!" it roared in the language of the Tuskens. The crew controlling the old Sandcrawler roared in agreement. "He'll be on the top, send ten of our men to deal with him, but don't kill him. Leave that to me." It grunted.

Ten Tuskens ran out of the room to a side room which led to the top. The Tusken leader eyed the girl known as Sunal and three other women they had captured in the past few weeks. "Once the Jedi is dead..." it said in a screechy voice, speaking in galactic basic rather well, "your use is over and we'll put you out of your misery!" it said, making them cry and weep in terror.

Anakin rammed the Bantha into the back of the Sandcrawler and used the Force to jump up, releasing the creature from its servitude. Anakin was greeted by the sight of ten Tusken Raiders, all holding blaster rifles and Gaffi Sticks.

They roared in anticipation as they rushed him, ignoring thier leader's orders to keep Anakin alive. Anakin plunged his lightsaber forward, stabbing one in the chest. It howled in pain as it fell and Anakin ducked a blow from a rifle and then cut one in half. Anakin wasn't able to dodge the next blow of a Gaffi Stick and fell to his knees, the next blow was to his sides, he fell and was about to have his head smashed when he jumped up and slashed the attacker across the stomach. The jumped behind attackers and decapitated two of them.

He had already cut his attackers' numbers in half, now he had to finish this. The remaining five rushed him all at once. He stabbed one right the head, a quick and instant death, but this gave the others an opportunity. One crashed the Gaffi stick right into Anakin's chest, knocking his backwards. Anakin fell on his back, but he used the Force to send his lightsaber flying into another one's chest, leaving only three more. One rushed at him, trying to kill him while he was down, he used the Force to smash it down on the floor and then he jumped up grabbed the second one by the head and smashed it into a railing. He grabbed his lightsaber and stabbed the third one in the neck. The second one rushed at him again, Anakin slashed it across the face from the chin up.

The last one standing held its rifle out and shot at Anakin, but Anakin simply deflected it. He ran forward and slashed the Tusken's gun in two. The Tusken roared, holding both its arms up, about to use the two halves of the gun as melee weapons when Anakin slashed both his arms off. The Tusken roared in pain as Anakin used the Force to throw it off the top of the Sandcrawler and crashed on the ground. It looked up and saw the giant form on a Bantha about to stomp on its dying body.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and jumped into the hole that they came through, into the land ship.

Below Owen shot another Tusken down as he heard a scream. He looked over and saw Knoll being clubbed to death with Gaffi sticks. "Knoll!" Owen screamed as he ran forward, shooting down the murdering Tuskens. He shot them all down and then looked at Knoll's dead and beaten body. He grabbed Knoll's gun and began to dual wield the guns, shooting every Tusken in sight.

Saren drove up next to him, ramming a few Tuskens as she did so. "We can't keep this up forever, your brother better hurry up or we'll have to leave without him." She said. All of a sudden Tokar, who was still in the Landspeeder with her, became riddled with blasts, his dead body fell into the sand with short scream. "Just give him time, Anakin will beat these things!" Owen said as he shot another one.

Inside the Sandcrawler Anakin ran into the control room with nothing even trying to stop him. He saw the four women tied up and held captive. "Are you all right?" he asked as he took off their mouth gags. "They will die better than you will Jedi." Said the eerie voice of the lead Tusken.

The lights in the room activated, revealing the leader, flanked by six guards on both sides. More Tuskens, male and female now, flooded into the room, all pointing weapons at him. Anakin looked at the leader, sensing something very familiar about him.

Anakin ignited his saber once again and smirked. "You don't know who your dealing with, do you?" he asked. "I know you were the one who slaughtered my tribe!" the leader screeched accusingly.

Anakin nodded inwardly. His dreams were right, there was a survivor, but why did he feel familiar. He used the Force to read it and then he realized something. He now understood why it felt so familiar.

No... no... no it couldn't be. It couldn't be that specific Tusken... not that one.

"You... I saved you and you spared me." Anakin said to the leader. "What?! No Jedi, I will not spare you! You will die here and now!" it yelled. "No! Remember, years ago! I was a boy, my droid and I we found you in the desert and helped you, and when your tribe came you told them to let us live!" Anakin cried out, making the leader hesitate. "No! No! It can't be you! Impossible! Shoot him! Shoot him now!" it yelled. Anakin decided to put his personal feeling aside and get both himself and the women out now.

He used a powerful Force-wave to knock all the raiders down, blowing them into the walls and knocking most of them out cold. He slashed the women free of the ropes that held them and yelled "Come on!" they followed him as he ran forward, slashing the occasional Tusken. He smashed the main window open and ordered them to jump with him. He jumped first and the captive women, who were too excited at the prospect of freedom to argue, jumped after him.

He landed in the sand and then used the Force to catch all the women and safely lower them down gently. Saren drove the Landspeeder up next to them and helped Anakin guide the girls inside as Owen, Rariz, and Hyp provided cover fire.

The three remaining men climbed in as Saren took off, leaving a trail of dust behind as the Tuskens fired wildly at them, missing every time.

The leader Tusken climbed to the top of the sandcrawler and watched as his prey escaped. He let out a howl and screamed "You won't get away Jedi! You will pay for your sins!"

Owen glanced behind, confused at the things' words.

Anakin sat down, deactivating his lightsaber as the small rescue team, minus two but plus four sped across the desert to safety.

Later, after the women were returned to safety under the care of friends or family and the survivors sworn to secrecy about Anakin's Jedi status, the brothers returned to the Lars Moisture farm, celebrated as heroes.

Beru kissed her fiancé passionately. "My hero." She said to him. "Anakin's the hero. You should've seen him; he slaughtered those things like they were nothing but Womp-rats." Owen praised. "Well you mowed them down like insects." Anakin returned.

Owen looked at Anakin, pondering the words the Tusken leader had screamed at them. "Anakin, when we got away that leader yelled at you, saying that you'd pay for your sins. Any idea what he meant by that?" Owen asked.

Anakin sighed. He knew this day would come when he would have to explain what he did that night in that camp. "He was talking about that night when I found mom in that Tusken camp. She... she died in my arms, telling me she loved me." He said, struggling to hold back tears. "After that I... I couldn't take it. I felt her pain and suffering... I... they needed to pay. All of them. Every last stinking one of those putrid creatures deserved my blade for what they did to her." Anakin said darkly, causing Beru to gasp in shock.

"You killed them all, didn't you?" Cliegg said. "Yes, or at least I thought I did, apparently one was off hunting." Anakin finished, as Owen and Beru eyed him, not knowing what to think. "Son, I don't blame you for what you did, hell in your position I'd've done the same thing, but killing the women and the children..." Cliegg said. "I know, what I did... it was too far. And if that's not enough that survivor has not only raised this army of Sand People in order to get revenge on me, but I know him personally." Anakin said. "What do you mean?" Beru asked.

"Years ago, right before Qui-Gon and the others came here to escape from the Trade Federation. The night before Watto sent me out to deal with some Jawas. They were offering a bundle of droids for a good bargain and he wasn't going to pass it up. He sent me out there to collect them and I took 3P0 with me to translate. I drove east for two hours and met them at Mochot Steep. I remember we got two mechanic droids, three multipurpose droids, and one old hyperdrive converter. We didn't have a sled so we had to go slowly while the droids followed us. I just let my mind wander as we drove on, trying to ignore 3P0's ramblings. That droid..." Anakin said with a smile, "changing the subjects and going on with asking for nothing more than to continue. I sometimes wondered if it was to compensate for all the years he spent in deactivation. Then I saw something, something that stood out among the sand and rocks, I moved the Landspeeder towards, 3P0 protesting when he realized what it was we were seeing."

Anakin began to giggle and did an impression of 3P0's panicked voice: "'Master Anakin, whatever are you doing? Mos Espa is down the canyon draw, not through the side of the... Oh my! Is that what I think it is?! Master, there is every reason to turn right around...' I stopped him and told him I just wanted to look, he objected some more, saying how likely it was what I already knew it was. A Sand Person, a Tusken Raider."

Owen, Beru, and Cliegg listened with anticipation. "It was lying on its stomach, half buried in a pile of rocks by a cliff, guess there was a small rock slide and it was unlucky enough to get caught in it. I got out and walked closer to it, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't creeped out, I had heard all the stories about them, how they had pillaged homes and caravans, even tried to go after Hutts on occasions, everyone hated them, but at them time I hadn't made up my mind about them, I had heard those stories meant to scare children and I was nervous, but I had learned that there were two side to every story. I got closer to it, 3P0 crying out the whole time and I knew he wasn't wrong, but I was nine and I wanted to brag about how I had seen a Sand Person up close.

"I saw that his leg was crushed under a boulder and I picked up his rifle, which was marked with those tribal symbols. Then it woke up. I backed away a bit, but it just... it just stared at me for a solid minute and then dropped its head again. I knew what Watto, Kitster, and everyone would say; "Run, now!" but I could sense something in this Tusken as it looked at me again; pain. I could sense its pain. I could sense its pain, trapped helpless under that boulder and then I though; what would mom do?"

Cliegg smiled lovingly, remembering Shmi's unending compassion.

"I had 3P0 gather up the new droids, even as he protested with every step, to help move the rocks away. I threw the rifle safely out of reach as I worked with the droids as the Tusken fell in and out of consciousness. Once we got the boulder off of his leg we turned him over and I used a medical kit in the speeder to apply a quick-seal splint on his leg. The sun began to go down and I considered leaving then, but I knew about the creatures that roamed the Dune Sea at night. I put out a glow pack with an extra fuel cell and took out a food ration. I was going to try and stay all night to protect this injured creat... man. Mom would be worried, Watto would be mad, but it'd be morning before either of them could do anything. I talked with 3P0 for a while. I asked him if the Tusken would be all right, 3P0 said he wasn't versed in medicinal purposes, but he guessed that I did the best I could. He also noted that it was nightfall and that we should get back. 'We can't leave him here.' I said, 'Well that's a rather difficult determination to make.' He answered, 'And we can't take him with us' I said, 'Certainly not!' 3P0 said in his usual shocked tone whenever anything out of the ordinary was suggested to him.

"We sat longer in the dark, quite until the Tusken woke up. I said hello to it but it didn't respond. I asked if it was thirsty but still no response. 'I don't think it likes us very much.' 3P0 said. I tried some more to talk to him but it didn't respond, it only gazed briefly at its blaster rifle. I told 3P0 to try and speak to him in his native language of 3P0 tried to, but it didn't work. Nevertheless 3P0 kept going until the Tusken barked at him that 3P0 found offensive, which apparently was a shout of 'shut up'." Anakin said, making Owen laugh, remembering how 3P0 could drone on.

"We sat in the darkness for a while, I was beginning to wonder if he wanted to attack me, but I could feel that that wasn't his intent. Finally he spoke up and 3P0 told me he wanted to know what he wanted from me. 3P0 translated for me to the Tusken that I wasn't going to do anything to him, just heal him up. It was at that point I realized the Tusken Raider, something that was supposed to be this fearless marauder of the desert, was afraid. After that we just sat in silence until I fell asleep.

"When I woke up I was surrounded by Sand People, the glow pack had been destroyed and I could see, even in the dark, that they had encircled me. Those faces were unreadable, I was terrified so I considered running, but I knew how stupid that would be. Then I heard a Tusken speaking. It was the one I had saved, it was speaking to its people, telling them to let me go and spare me. They hesitated and then left with their injured clam member in tow in a makeshift carrier. 3P0 told me how lucky we were to be alive. I saw that the new droids were left alone, but his rifle was taken back by his tribe. I then got going home. And somehow, that Tusken I saved got all the way across the planet to the village that I slaughtered for what happened to mom and now he wants revenge on me, even at the cost of others' lives." Anakin said angrily.

"What are we going to do? They're still out there." Beru said, "I'll stop them permanently, but not alone." Anakin said as he got up and walked out.

Anakin walked outside towards his fighter, followed by Owen. "Anakin wait, if you slaughtered those things before you can do it again." Anakin sighed and turned to Owen. "If we're going to stop those things from rampaging across the farmlands we can't do it alone." He said. "Yeah but who'd help us? We don't have enough money to pay a bounty hunter and most of the farmers are too scared of them to do anything and those that will fight are too few." Owen said, Anakin pondered this and then he smirked. "I know some old friends who I need to get in touch with, maybe they'll help us. Plus Jabba still owes me for saving his son." Anakin said.

"Are you sure Jabba will do it? And are these friends of yours capable of helping us?" Owen asked doubtfully. Anakin smiled, "If they survived slavery, they'll survive Tuskens and as for Jabba, let's just say he sometimes keeps his word." He said as he made his way to his Starfighter. "I'll be back by tomorrow night, be safe until then." Anakin said. "We will, you're the one going to deal with the Hutt." Owen said.

Anakin laughed as he closed his cockpit and took off for Jabba's palace.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Notes here: Garven Dries is the Red Leader from A New Hope. In the original script and in a deleted scene he tells Luke he knew Anakin and that if Luke has half his father's skill he'll do fine so I wanted to incorporate that.**

 **The main point of this fic was to build up a bond between Anakin and Owen, so Owen would have a reason to care for Luke. Also there needed to be a reason why Yoda knew about the Lars family in Revenge of the Sith.**

 **Owen's badassery here is based on a deleted scene from A New Hope in which Biggs says to Luke "Your uncle could take down an army of Sand People with a single blaster."**

 **I named Biggs' mom Amber because it was a pet he briefly had in a very early draft of Star Wars.**

 **Also I killed off Mar Tuuk just to tie up a loose end with that character.**

 **And here's a thing: No, I didn't make that thing about the young Anakin saving a Tusken Raider up. It was featured in The Phantom Menace novelization by Terry Brooks and I'm convinced that The Maker George Lucas planned it from the beginning, but decided not to feature it in the film for some reason.**


	2. The Chosen One

**Star Wars and all spinoffs belong to Disney, I don't own it and if I did Clone Wars would last for 377 episodes and Gravity Falls wouldn't get put on those stupid hiatuses. Also I'd keep Damon Lindelof as far away from it as I could... I'm watching you J.J. Abrams**

 **The second and final part of this two shot tale. And no Iella is not Wedge's wife from the EU, I just used the name, it's a completley different character.**

 **THE CHOSEN ONE**

 **Scourge of Tatooine! After taking leave from the war to visit his stepfamily Anakin Skywalker discovered a ravaging army of Tusken Raiders attacking the farmers of the Dune Sea. After Discovering that the leader of this murderous group not only was the sole survivor of Anakin's slaughter of a Tusken village as an act of vengeance for his mother's death, but is also the same Tusken Raider he saved when he was a boy, Anakin heads for Jabba's palace to ask for help from the vile Hutt gangster...**

The main audience chamber of Jabba the hut was filled with usual unhealthy and disgusting deeds one would expect from Tatooine; drinking, smoking, backstabbing, lying, treachery, a few dead bodies even lay around as macabre decorations.

A pale human girl with ivory skin and black hair, wearing a revealing sling bikini danced as hard and as seductive as she could. Showing off her generous curves, made more noticeable by the coat of sweat on her luscious body. She was an innocent dancer from Humbarine who had been fooled into thinking she was joining up with a first class ballet when she signed up with Jabba's slavers. She was desperate to get away from her home planet after the liberation from General Grievous' invasion, and now all she wanted was to go home.

Jabba the Hutt, a disgusting blob of flesh, lay bored on his dais. The slave girl, whose name was Iella Vadith, had been in his possession for seven months now. He had only recently, as in four weeks ago, given her the "honor" of being the slave to sit with him on the dais, being shown off to business partners, bounty hunters, workers, people in debt, or enemies as work of art... or a pet.

While she worked hard and tried her best to please him, in many ways, he had grown bored with her. That Zelosian that had arrived to the harem the other day though, she could use some breaking.

Iella danced closer, showing the sweat filled valley of her breasts off to her Hutt master, eagerly trying to please him, fearing the possible death, or worse rape via Gammoreans, if she didn't give a good enough show.. Jabba signaled for her to come closer and she did so, fearing what he would do to her if she refused. She got closer and closer... and then Jabba slammed his pudgy fist on the button that opened the trap door to a cavern below the room.

Iella fell, grabbing the chain and screaming in protest, "Na! Na! No! Please! Master don't!" she sobbed as she was held in the air by the chain still attached to her which was still attached to Jabba's dais. A servant moved to unhook it but Jabba stopped them and said something in Huttese. As Iella hung she held the chain and tried to climb back up as she heard the large metal gate open up and the screeching roar of the Nexu fill her soul with dread.

She looked down and screamed as the starved creature jumped up at her, snarling, drooling, and trying desperately to claw her open and spill her blood. She kicked her shoe off, it landed in the dirt below as the Nexu briefly stopped to examine it, but instantly went back to trying to kill her. Iella prayed to her gods to save her or at least make her death quick, but she knew it wouldn't. A few days ago a fellow dancer, a violet skinned Twi'lek, tried to attack Jabba with her chain and was dropped to the Nexu for food. Iella could still hear the screams as the Nexu tore the Twi'lek girl's stomach open and feasted on her insides, ignoring the dying girl's feeble efforts to push it off as she slipped away into death. Jabba forced Iella to watch the entire time.

She watched as the creature jumped higher and higher, starving for food. For meat. She could feel the tips of its claws nearly brushing against her. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the cruel, mocking laughs of Jabba and his fellow lowlifes. She hoped that if someone were to ever kill Jabba it would be a woman who he had sexually humiliated as she and the others had been.

All of a sudden something lifted her up. Something that wasn't really there but was there at the same time. She opened her eyes and looked around as she floated up above Jabba, who was gaping in shock and confusion. She was safely lowered to the ground as a man's voice said "Careful Jabba, we Jedi don't forget what we witness."

The crowd of drunken, drugged, criminals looked and saw Anakin Skywalker, followed by Jabba's Majordomo Bib Fortuna, who was cowering behind the Jedi Knight. TC-70 walked forward to translate for Jabba as the Hutt began to speak in his deep voice. "Skywalker, what brings you here and why do you stop my entertainment?" the droid asked for the crime lord. "You have a sick definition of entertainment Jabba. At first I only came to ask for one thing, but now I need two." Anakin said.

Jabba groaned and spoke again. "The oh so powerful Jabba says to name your demands. We are still in your debt after all for saving his son." "Very well. First of all, I believe you know about the Tusken Raider army ravaging the farms and the desert." Anakin stared matter-of-factly. Jabba barked something out. "Of course he does. Nothing like that happens on Tatooine without Jabba knowing about it." The droid said. "Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Anakin asked as the slave girl he just saved now got behind him and nuzzled up to him, as if for protection from the lustful eys of Jabba's thugs.

"They haven't attacked Jabba or any of his businesses or anything of any thing of importance to him, so why should Jabba retaliate against them if they have yet to strike at him?" the droid asked. Anakin smirked and walked up closer to Jabba, sidestepping the trapdoor. "Don't you remember how they got the name Tusken Raiders? Their attack on Fort Tusken decades ago. Hundreds dead, only stopped because you intervened. What if this is a repeat of that? The Sand People were once the dominant sapient species on this planet before humans colonized it. What if they want to take it back, and let's not forget that the one in charge of this planet is you, all mighty Jabba. So will you enforce your power and grant me aid?" Anakin asked.

Jabba gave out a deep, mighty laugh. He spoke loudly and TC-70 translated for him. "Jabba has agreed to give you aid Skywalker." It told him, Jabba spoke again, gesturing to a Weequay guard to seize Iella and finish her execution. "Jabba wants to know what the second thing you required is." TC-70 said.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at the guard. "The girl comes with me." He said sternly, pointing the blade towards Jabba. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, cockily. Jabba spoke again. "No problem, you may take her and do what you wish, her services to us had ended anyway." TC-70 said calmly.

Iella hugged Anakin from behind, grateful for her unexpected savior and the possibility of freedom. Anakin took off his poncho and gave it to her so that she could cover herself. TC translated for the Hutt again. "We will supply you with one of our best Bounty Hunters. He just returned from a trip to Ansion and will gladly fight with you for our payment."

"Okay, who is he or she?" Anakin asked. A familiar voice spoke up behind him, speaking in the language of the Kyuzo. "Embo." Anakin said angrily, turning around and seeing the armored shape of the one time ally, two times enemy Embo. "I ought to gut you right here and now for what you've done." Anakin growled. Embo laughed and spoke. "He says business is business. Nothing personal, never personal. He was your friend once before and he hopes he can aid you again." The droid translated.

"Fine. Working with you is better than nothing Embo. Before we leave for the Tuskens we need to go back to Mos Espa." Embo asked why. "We can't do it alone, I need to meet up with some old friends if we're gonna do this." Anakin said. Embo nodded and said something. "What did he say?" Iella asked, "He says he knows a fellow mercenary in Mos Espa that can help us." Anakin said.

Jabba said something once more. "Jabba hopes these arrangements are in your liking." TC-70 said. "Yes, but I need one thing, some of my friends are slaves, I don't know if they've been freed. I want them to help me on this, so can I have something of yours, oh mighty Jabba, that will make their masters lend them to me?" Anakin asked. Jabba nodded and barked something to Bib Fortuna. The Twi'lek Majordomo handed something to Anakin. "This is Jabba's seal. Possessed only by those he has grated it to. Show their owners that and they will have no choice but to give them to you." He explained.

Anakin bowed, "Then we shall take out leave of you. Come girl, you too Embo." Anakin said, watching Embo closely. Embo nodded and snapped his fingers, making his loyal pet Anooba, Marrok appear, its tail wagging. Embo said something to his pet and it nodded understandingly.

"Oh and Jabba, mind your manners. It would be such a shame if we had to shut you down like we did the Zygerrians." Anakin threatened. Jabba barked out an insult in Huttese as the group left the dark palace.

They walked out of the palace. "So what's your name?" Anakin asked the girl he had saved. "Iella, Master." She said. "No need to call me Master, Iella. Just call me Anakin." He said. She nodded. "Very well Anakin. What will become of me?" she asked. "Well judging by your appearance I'd say you come from or at least your family is from Humbarine." He said "That's right." She said, nodding. "After this is done I'll have you taken home, or if you want to I can put you on a transport that's going there." Anakin said. The girl shook her head 'no'. "No, not from this planet. I don't trust it." She said. "Very well, but bear with me; until I take care of these Tuskens you can stay with my stepfamily." Anakin said. "Very well Mas... Anakin." Iella said as she followed him.

Anakin saw Embo going towards his own ship and asked Embo if Iella and his friends could ride with him, seeing as how Embo's ship was much bigger than Anakin's one seat Starfighter. Embo agreed and said he even had a change of clothes for Iella on the ship so she wouldn't have to wear the humiliating slave outfit.

Anakin got into his ship and waited for Embo to take off. The two flew side by side towards Mos Espa.

* * *

Anakin landed the ship into a large docking bay and walked out to meet Embo, who was standing with Marrok and Iella, who now wore simple garbs that were common on Tatooine.

"Where do we go from here?" Embo asked in his usual tongue. "Watto's Parts. First we get Kitster, Seek, and Wald, if they're anywhere, they will be there or at least Watto will know where they are." Anakin said, looking around the town as nostalgia came flooding into him, remembering many things that happened to he and his friends and family so long ago, when things were simple. Embo asked how many of Anakin's old companions they had to collect. "Five; Kitster, Wald, Amee, Seek, and Melee." Anakin answered remembering the good and bad times he had with his little group of friends. Seek and Amee were the tough ones who liked to bully others, but Anakin knew deep down they were good people and he knew he could say the same for the other three.

The group walked to Watto's shop, Marrok occasionally growling at the few pedestrians who gave them odd looks. They soon arrived to the shop, seeing Pit Droids bringing in parts and while Jawas were talking to a Rodian man who was speaking in Huttese "These parts are just barley any good, how old are they anyway? What do you take me for?" The Rodian demanded of the smaller creatures. "Careful Wald, you know how Watto doesn't like his slaves to argue with the clients." Anakin said in Huttese. Wald glared at him, "Who the heck are you to tell me..." the Rodian stopped and looked at Anakin carefully. "Anni?" he asked. Anakin nodded. "It's been a long time old buddy." Anakin said as he walked forward.

The two reunited friends hugged each other. The Jawas squeaked something out but Wald barked at them "You have your credits and spice, get outta here!" The small creatures ran off, one of them shouting "Utini!"

Wald got a better look and said "Look at you, a Jedi Knight! Just like you said you'd be! Hey, if half of what the holoscans say about you is true, then you are a..." "I have been through everything Wald, trust me, you wouldn't know what to think if I told you a fraction of the poodoo I've been through. Where's Watto and Kitster?" Anakin asked. "Come on inside, your friends too." Wald said, noticing the girl, the Kyuzo, and the Anooba. Embo said something that signaled that he and his loyal pet would remain outside.

Anakin and Iella followed Wald inside and saw the old Toydarian sitting on a stool dozing off. Anakin saw that Watto had gained weight and his scruffy beard had grown longer. "Watto, we have visitors." Wald said, stirring the old Toydarian awake. Watto looked and saw Anakin. "Anni! You've returned yet again!" he said, his wings flapping and lifting him up. Anakin shook his old master's hand. "So what do you need my boy, anything for the hero of the Republic. We've heard a lot about you son..." Watto said. "We'll catch up later Watto, right now I need Wald and Kitster for something." Anakin said. "What is it?" Wald asked. "Have you heard about those Tuskens attacking the farms by Mos Eisley?" Anakin asked. "Oh... oh yeah, we've heard a little about that." Watto said.

"They've killed dozens of people, and if they aren't stopped they'll attack towns." Anakin said "And you want your old slave buddies to help you out, huh?" Watto asked. Anakin nodded, "What better way to get in touch after all these years?" Anakin asked. "A simple get-together would do." Wald said dryly.

"Hey boss I got the parts... up." Said a voice. Anakin saw a redheaded man, growing a goatee. "Hi there Seek." Anakin greeted. The ginger man, whom Anakin remembered as a teasing bully, always trying to prove himself better than everyone else. "Anakin?" You've come back?" Seek asked. "Yep, I need your help to take on some Tusken raiders. You still a good fighter?" Anakin asked Seek. "I can still hold my own in a fight just fine and I've taken up to exterminating Womp-Rats. If the great Jedi general wants my help who am I to deny it?" Seek asked, bowing sarcastically. "And I'm just as good with my eyes and fists as ever." Wald said.

"These are your friends?" Iella asked, unsure. "Watto, is it alright if we go?" Wald asked his master. "Of course! Who am I to deny Anakin Skywalker? And if you help him take down those filthy Sand People, more power to you!" the chubby Toydarian proclaimed, "Just promise me we'll talk to catch up, for old times' sake, huh?" the Toydarian asked, Anakin now noticing his kinder demeanor. The years hadn't been kind to Watto's appearance, but Watto's attitude had definitely softened.

"Sure thing. It okay if Wald and Seek come along?" "I already said yes!" the Toydarian said. Anakin bowed to his old master and said "We'll return, I'll buy you drinks old man." Anakin said. "Ha!" Watto laughed.

Anakin walked outside with Iella following him. "Can we trust them?" she asked. "I do. It's Embo I'm worried about." Anakin said, seeing the bounty hunter talking to someone on a communicator. "Who's that?" Anakin asked. Embo responded in his language as always. "Zandor Vorkov, my old friend. He's at a bar on the other side of town. He's agreed to help us." Anakin nodded, still weary of the Kyuzo. Embo had been one of the bounty hunters that tried to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine on Naboo and he also tried to kill Padme and Clovis on Scipio, after all that Anakin wouldn't trust Embo anytime soon.

Wald and Seek came out of the store, Seek armed with an old hunting rifle while Wald had a simple, common blaster. "Watto'll have a few other slaves help him mind the shop, this'll only take a day or two." Seek said, cocky and full of himself as always.

"I hope so guys. This is Iella, former slave girl to Jabba the Hutt, now a free woman thanks to me." Anakin said. "You took a slave girl from Jabba the Hutt?" Seek said, bewildered, as he looked at Iella with barley held back lust.. "Yep, right before he fed her to one of his beasts." Anakin bragged. Wald whispered something to Seek. "And this is Embo, a bounty hunter Jabba supplied to us. He'll help, but be careful around him." Anakin said. Embo said something to Anakin. "No I don't trust you." Anakin said.

Seek saw Marrok and knelt down to pet the creature. "Hey an Anooba." Seek said. Marrok snapped at him, forcing Seek to fall back. "Whoa!" he cried. Embo snickered as he snapped his fingers, making Marrok trod up alongside him. "See what I mean?" Anakin asked as he helped Seek up.

"So where are Kitster, Amee, and Melee?" Anakin asked. "Well Amee still belongs to that Toong, Melee got sold to a guy called Woolery, and Kitster is working at the Three Moon Mansion hotel." Wald said in Huttese.

"Okay, simple enough. Embo, go on and get your friend, we'll meet up at that bar over there." Anakin said, pointing to a recently established cantina. Embo nodded and walked away, Marrok following as always.

Anakin, Iella, Wald, and Seek made their way to the home of Yor Millto, a Toong who owned Amee. Anakin waited for the door to open as the others waited by the gate. The door opened and he saw a pretty young woman who was slightly curvy, greeting him. "Hello, welcome to the home of my master Yor... Anni?" the girl asked, recognizing him. Anakin hugged the smaller girl. Anakin could tell that Amee had gained some weight but she was quite attractive, but Anakin was taken. He also noticed she had lost her braces

"So what brings the great Jedi here?" Amee asked as she parted from him. Anakin explained the situation to her. She nodded and said "And you want my help?" she asked, "I remember you were pretty handy with a slingshot and you were never one to back down from a fight." Anakin said. "My master probably won't..." she began but Anakin stopped her. "Take me to him." He said.

Amee led Anakin into the large house and walked into a living room where the Toong known as Yor Millto sat on a large mockup throne. "Master, I present to you Anakin Skywalker." Amee introduced. The Toong snarled, trying to be intimidating but failing miserably. "I told you girl I wasn't seeing anyone... Skywalker!" Millto said, his voice sounding electric due to the translator in his throat. "Do you have any idea how much money I lost because of your victory at that podrace?" he asked. "No I don't and quite frankly I don't care. I need Amee for a mission. Tusken Raiders are attacking the farms of the Dune Sea and I want her to help." "And if I refuse?" the Toong asked, smirking. "And if you refuse, well you'll have to talk to Jabba." Anakin answered, flashing the seal of Jabba.

Millto's eyes widened when he saw the seal. He nodded. "Very well, take the girl." He said, obviously afraid of angering Jabba.

Amee bowed to her master and followed Anakin. "Tusken Raiders? Of all the things Anakin you want to fight those things? This'll be too easy." She said. "That's the girl I know, hey your braces are gone too." He said. "Yeah, thank the Force." She joked, teasing Anakin about his Jedi status. She saw Wald, Seek, and Iella as they approached them. "Okay, only two more left to get. Where's Melee?" Anakin asked.

"She's down on the Upper-class circuit, Gardulla sold her to this human named Bryyn Woolery." Amee reported. "Then that's where we'll go." Anakin said, gesturing for Wald and Seek to lead the way. The group walked on to meet up with their old friend. The group was eager, but at the same time unsure. Seek was, as he tended to be, sure of himself and confident in their mission, but there was something resembling fear in the back of his mind. Wald wasn't entirely sure of this crusade, he had rarely even seen the Tusken Raiders and the stories he had heard weren't exactly encouraging, but with a Jedi like Anakin and a bounty hunter with a reputation like Embo they'd come out of it relatively unharmed. But man did he wish he had that punk Greedo for a meat-shield. Amee feelings were almost the same as Wald's but she was sure that the heroics and the power of the now legendary Anakin Skywalker would be more than enough for the Sand People.

After forty-five minutes of walking they arrived to a Speeder dealership that belonged to Woolery. Anakin saw a bearded man with long brown hair dealing a Speeder to a Bith. "That's him." Amee said, pointing to the man.

Anakin waited until the Bith drove off with the Landspeeder and Anakin approached the human. "Ah, welcome sir, are you looking to buy something?" Woolery asked. "Yes, I need one of your slaves." Anakin said, flashing the badge to him. Woolery nodded. "Ah, an agent of Jabba. What do you need a slave for?" Woolery asked, soudning a little annoyed. "She's an old friend of mine and her name is Melee." Anakin said.

The salesman nodded and called into the business establishment for the girl. The now twenty-three year old woman ran out. "Yes master, what do you require?" she asked. "This man..." "Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said. "Anni!" Melee said. She jumped into him, hugging him tight. "Whoa! Where was this affection when we were kids?" Anakin said jokingly.

"What do you need her for?" the merchant inquired. "To rage war with the Tusken Raider army attacking farms and small villages out on the Dune Sea." Anakin explained. "What?" Woolery asked in shock, he sighed and said "Very well, but if she is killed because of you Jedi, I'll take it out on you. I may be a merchant but I can still pay bounty hunters to kill you." The man threatened, staring at Anakin straight in the eye.

"Your not like most slave masters, you actually care about your slaves don't you?" Anakin asked, "I'm not cruel or uncaring if that's what you mean." Woolery said. He looked at his servant and whispered to her "Be careful, I don't want you hurt."

Melee nodded, "I'll be safe master, heck it might be fun." She said optimistically.

"My my, little Anni's grown up to be a handsome man." she said to Anakin as she inspected him. "You're not to bad yourself." Anakin said, making her blush.

They group of reunited friends plus the former slave dancer made their way to the hotel Kitster now worked at, Anakin explaining to the former bully girl the situation. She was a little hesitant at first, but as she remembered all of Anakin's adventures in the Clone Wars, she realized they'd be fine. They soon arrived at the Three Moon Mansion; it was a medium sized three story tall building.

Wald went in and gestured for Anakin to follow him inside.

Anakin and Wald were greeted by an old Twi'lek woman. "Welcome gentlemen, I am Rarta Dal. Would you like a room?" she asked. "No Madame, we're here on business." Anakin said, showing her Jabba's seal. "We've paid our taxes and our debts so what does he want of us?" Rarta asked fearfully. "We just got it from Jabba, we don't work for him." Anakin assured her with a warm smile. "Oh thank gods. Now what do you want?" she asked, obviously not amused at being scared like that, her voice going from scared to annoyed with the drop of a hat. "Is Kitster Banai here?" Wald asked. "Oh, your his Rodian friend." The old woman said, recognizing Wald. She went over to a hallway and called "Kitster, your Rodian friend is here to see you along with some human chap!"

Anakin's eyes widened a bit as an older version of his friend from so long ago, Kitster Banai, walked out of a doorway. "What is it Wald, I got work to... Anakin!" he cried as he saw his friend.

Anakin grinned as he and his old best friend ran towards each other and hugged, reunited after so many years. "Hey there Kitster." He said. "Hey yourself, look at you, the big hotshot Jedi hero of the galaxy, I knew you could do it Anni, never doubted you." Kitster said, fighting back tears of happiness. "Never?" Anakin asked. "Not even for a minute." His old friend assured him.

"What do you need Anni?" Kitster asked, "I need your help in dealing with an army of Tuskens out on the Dune Sea, they're bothering my stepfamily and I need to stop them and I need you and the gang's help to do it." Anakin explained. Kitster looked to his boss and she nodded. "Just come back in one piece boy, I'd hate to hire another steward." Rarta said. Kitster shook her hand gratefully. "Thank you so much Madame! I'll be back in a few days, I swear." He said as he followed Anakin and Wald outside.

Kitster saw Melee, Amee, and Seek. "Hey, the gang's all here." he observed cheerfully. "And all it took to get Skywalker out here was an army of those pathetic Sand People." Seek said, confident as ever. The group walked back, Anakin in front leading them back to the bar where Embo was no doubt waiting for them.

"Can't wait to see your mom again Anni, we haven't seen her since she got married to Mr. Lars and left for Mos Eisley." Amee said. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. He had forgotten they never knew about his mother's death.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Melee asked, concerned.

Anakin decided to tell them. "My mom was killed by the Sand People." He told them.

The group was quiet. Iella was shocked at this, seeing as how she had only known Anakin for a few hours and was now being drawn into his own crusade for vengeance against the dreaded Sand People. She hoped this wouldn't end with her dying.

Seek was shocked and furious. While he was a bit of a jerk to Anakin, Anni's mother was always nice to him and the other kids. Now he was definitely going to make those things pay.

Wald was equally aghast. He had been close to the Skywalker family and was horrified at the revelation at Shmi's murder. He understood why Anakin now had gathered them all like this, this wasn't just his revenge now, it was all of theirs.

Melee was furious. Shmi had been kind to everyone, even the kids who picked on Anakin. The girl had secretly developed a crush on Anakin after he won the Boonta Eve Classic, and had been saddened to hear of his departure. She and Melee had frequently visited Shmi and C-3P0, she even admitted her crush to Shmi (even though she expressed interest in every handsome young man she saw), she now felt for Anakin's grief and wanted to make those monsters pay.

Amee was hurt by the death of Miss. Skywalker, finding the middle-aged woman to be a kind friend and mentor. Shmi had helped them to read and write, seeing as how they, live most slaves, were illiterate. Tears began to fall from her eyes at this news. She wanted revenge too.

Kitster closed his eyes and clenched his fists, the tears of joy now turning into tears of anger. Why her? He knew out at Mos Eisley the Sand People were more bold and aggressive but why take Shmi Skywalker, the one person on this terrible planet that didn't deserve their barbarism? She was like a second mother to him, another parent to stand in for his pirate father who was somewhere out there in the galaxy. Back in the day they were practically brothers and their mothers had to work together to keep them out of trouble. The news of her death was heartbreaking to say the least.

"We're still in Anni. We'll make those animals pay." Kitster said, the others raising their voices in agreement, except for Iella, who was still unsure about all of this but she did know that she didn't have to go and fight the Sand People with them and it was still better than Jabba.

"Thank you. All of you, I knew I can count on you guys, even you Seek." He said. The old gang of friends smiled at the returned slave turned Jedi. "We'll tear 'em apart." Seek said, "Miss Shmi will be avenged." Wald said.

"Thanks, thank you all so much... I... mom would really be happy to know you all loved her so much. So let's go, Embo will be waiting for us with this Zandor Vorkov character." Anakin said, "We're working with that Vorkov guy?" Melee asked. "I guess so, you've heard of him?" Anakin asked. Melee, Amee, and Seek all nodded. "I've heard he killed an entire city of his race." Seek said, "I've heard he's insane and violent on a scale that would make a Hutt shudder in fear." Said Amee, "And I heard he killed a Kryat Dragon with his bare hands." Melee put in.

Kitster gulped, "Always livin' dangerous, huh Anni?" he said. Anakin laughed, "We'll see..." he said as he led the group away.

They arrived at the bar down the street from Watto's shop and saw Embo sitting on a chair, leaning against the wall while Marrok sat on its belly, waiting for them. Marrok looked up and barked to Embo. Embo opened his eyes and saw them and welcomed them back. Anakin introduced his friends to the bounty hunter and Amee and Melee knelt down to pet Marrok. "Hey be careful he's..." Seek tried to warn, but stopped when Marrok nuzzled up against the two girls and licked them. Embo laughed and said something. "He says Marrok tends to like girls." Anakin said to Seek, who sneered at the animal.

Embo walked inside, telling Anakin that Zandor was in there. Anakin gestured for Kitster to follow him while everyone else stayed outside.

They entered the bar, listening to the fights and the drunken conversations. "So where's this pal of yours?" Anakin asked Embo as Kitster walked beside him. Embo said he was close by and that they'd know him when they saw him.

All of a sudden...

"I'm giving you karkin' slagheads to the count of ten to get the hell out of my sight! One... Ten!" yelled a loud deep voice, followed by gunshots as various alien species dropped dead from a wildfire of lasers. Anakin and Kitster's mouths dropped open at the sight of an eight foot tall humanoid creature with gray skin with black markings, blood red eyes, armed with a large blaster and a chain whip, and what appeared to be a black hair in the style of a mullet. He was kicking, punching, shooting, and whipping any challenger that came towards him. "T-t-that's him? Your Zandor buddy?" Kitster asked as he noticed Embo pointing towards the large creature. Embo shook his head and said his companion was behind the brute.

The trio walked past the rampaging brute, heading towards a booth, only to see that Embo's old partner was...

"Is... is that a..." Anakin said in disbelief. "I never believed they existed, I thought they were just children's stories." Kitster said in bewilderment.

It was an Ewok.

Embo spoke up and the Ewok, sharpening a wooden stake, looked up and made a noise that Anakin guessed was a greeting. Embo returned it and sat down, Anakin and Kitster following in suite.

Embo introduced the Ewok; "This is Zandor Vorkov" he said in his native language. Anakin looked at the creature that was only slightly bigger than Master Yoda. "Um... hello... Zandor... I am, uh, Anakin Skywalker and this is my friend Kitster." The furry creature made a greeting in its native language. Embo explained what Zandor's story was: He was captured on him home planet of Endor by hunters and sold to a zoo on Chandrila. He escaped during an earthquake and met up with Embo, who was hired by a rich couple on Chandrila to save their kidnapped daughter. After helping Embo to save the girl Embo gave it it's new name and trained the small creature in its quest to make the criminals of the galaxy fear its kind. Though the last part would most likely never happen. Embo explained to his small friend their situation, about the Tuskens and their need for help in stopping them. The Ewok nodded and held up a spear and gave out a war whoop.

Embo told Anakin that Zandor was in.

"Okay... Zandor, let's go." Anakin said, feeling very unsure.

The four left the bar to meet up with the others. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Kitster said, shaking his head.

* * *

Once Zandor had been introduced to Anakin's friends, all of whom had reactions like Anakin and Kitster, Anakin led them to the hangar and began to fill them in on some of his adventures, proud that they all had similar reactions that the Lars family had had.

Anakin and Embo's ships left Mos Espa and headed for the Dune Sea. Iella sat next to the new Ewok companion Zandor, who snarled at her when she curiously tried to pet him. She sat with Melee, Amee, Seek, and Marrok as Embo and Kitster were up in the cockpit while Anakin flew ahead of them.

Kitster sat by Embo as he piloted the ship. He eyed the Kyuzo with admiration, he wondered if Embo had ever heard of his father. "Hey, uh, Embo, you ever hear of Rakir Banai?" he asked, hoping the bounty hunter had some word of his pirate father. Embo said something that Kitster instantly recognized as a 'no'. He sighed and went back to gazing out the window at, looking at the dull sand and the occasional farm or settlement.

Ahead of Embo's ship Anakin flew his fighter calmly, waiting for the Lars farm to appear over the horizon and soon enough it did as the sun began to set, but the house was now a disturbing sight.

Several farmers were gathered around the place, Anakin could recognize Saren's Landspeeder outside as well as the dead bodies of several Tusken Raiders. Anakin was now filled with dread at the possibility of what happened and what he realized had happened. The Tuskens had secretly followed them back and then returned in greater numbers. "Oh no, please don't be dead..." he said aloud, hoping his actions hadn't led to more grief for the Lars family.

He landed his ship and ran past the farmers, hearing Embo's ship land behind him. He ran into the house and saw Owen sitting with a rag against his bruised head while Cliegg was being attended to by a local doctor. He saw the Land Baron Owen had called Darklighter, weeping his heart out, holding his infant son to him. He noticed Beru was missing.

"What happened?" Anakin demanded loudly, announcing his presence. Owen, Cliegg, Darklighter, and the doctor looked up at him. "It was the Sand People; they followed us home and waited until you left. They... there were at least two dozen. Baron Darklighter and his wife came to thank you for your heroics when they attacked..." Owen began, when the Baron interrupted.

"Those things took my wife! My Amber might be dead because of you Jedi!" Darklighter said accusingly as Kitster, Embo, and the others, minus the Zandor and Marrok, came in, surveying the damage. The Baron's wife had hid their son Biggs in a closet in the rear of the building before the fight could get as bad as it did, sparing the young child from the horrific acts of the Sand People

"They took Beru and Amber, they hit dad in the shoulder pretty bad, we managed to take out half of them before they knocked us out... I don't even know why they left us alive." Owen said. "I do." Anakin said, "They want me to chase after them. They want to finish this tonight and Beru and Amber are the bait." Embo said something, "What was that?" Seek asked, "He says that if we don't stop them now they'll never give up. They want to have revenge and it'll get worse than this if we don't put an end to them tonight and I agree with him." Anakin said.

All of a sudden a closet door in the hallway burst open, revealing a Tusken wielding a rifle. It roared hoarsely and charged at the group, firing wildly, hitting the walls. Anakin took out his lightsaber, Embo readied his shield/hat, while everyone else dropped to the ground, Baron Darklighter covering his son with his own body.

Out of nowhere a laser blast hit the Tusken dead center in the forehead. The creature dropped dead, its rifle falling out of its hand along with something else. Everyone looked to where the blast had come from and saw Owen Lars, sitting up in his chair, holding Owen's blaster.

"You things will never harm my family again." He said angrily.

"Nice shot dad." Owen praised in amazement. It had been years since Cliegg Lars had shot that good and that fast.

Anakin and Embo looked at the now dead body. "I don't get it, why leave one of their own behind? It doesn't make sense." Melee pondered. Embo said something and picked up a small object the Tusken had dropped. It was a holorecording.

"A recorded message, he was meant to die." Anakin said, looking at the dead creature. Usually the saying was 'don't shoot the messenger' but in this case the messenger was meant to be shot.

"Let's see what he was supposed to deliver." Anakin said, placing it on a holoprojector in the living room. The form of the Tusken leader Anakin had faced on the Sandcrawler appeared in the hologram speaking in basic, which disturbed Anakin's friends seeing as how the Sand People were supposed to be mindless monsters, and yet here one was speaking in basic.

"Jedi!" it said "I have taken the two women. If you want to see them alive meet me at the Great Pit of Carkoon! There we shall end it. Bring help if you wish, it is of no concern to me." It said as the holo ended.

Anakin looked at the others, "He's at Carkoon." Anakin said, he had always heard about it when he was a boy but never understood what it was. "It's the Sarlacc pit." Said Wald, "It's a living creature in the desert that digests its victims for a millennia!" he elaborated. "I've heard Jabba uses it to kill some of his more troublesome foes." Seek said.

Embo said something; he said it would be a stalemate. Even with all the help Anakin had acquired it would be a great battle that would be evened out by a natural element like the Sarlacc.

Anakin looked around at the group of people gathered around in the home. Iella began to keep little Biggs company by playing with him, distracting the child from the horrors that had just occurred. He saw Saren coming in, obviously listening in the whole time.

"If any of you want to back out I won't blame you. This is going to be a pretty dangerous rescue and some of us may die." Anakin said. There was silence for a bit. Owen stood up. "I'll go, if anyone's gonna save Beru it'll be me." He said. "If little Anakin Skywalker can slaughter ten of these things without breaking a sweat, it'll be a breeze for me." Melee said teasingly. "I won't back down for Shmi, this is for her." Amee said. "Screw running away I'm in." Seek said. "They won't know what hit 'em." Wald said bravely. "I'll go too, can't leave this unfinished." Saren said.

Anakin looked to Kitster who smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" he said, smirking.

Anakin explained who Iella was and that she'd stay at the house. Anakin walked out of the farm, leaving Iella and the doctor to take care of Cliegg, Darklighter, and young Biggs.

Anakin smiled inwardly. One Jedi Knight, two bounty hunters, five slaves, and two farmers going up against an army of savage Tusken Raiders.

This'll be a night to remember.

* * *

Embo's ship was now packed. In the cargo area Saren's Landspeeder had been loaded in, she now sat in the driver seat, mounting a gun Embo had gave her on the back for Wald to use. Owen, Seek, Amee, Melee, and Kitster were all loading thier weapons Embo had given them. Zandor sat alone with his own arsenal.

The plan was this: Anakin would strafe the camp sight giving Embo enough time to land. Embo would then lead a charge where he, Zandor, Amee, Seek, and Marrok attacked on the ground while Saren piloted the Landspeeder and Wald would use the newly mounted gun to tear the Tuskens' numbers down to size. Meanwhile Anakin, Owen, Kitster, and Melee would infiltrate the Sandcrawler, subtlety be damned, and rescue Beru and Amber while Anakin killed the leader. Without the leader the Tuskens would be left directionless and would scatter, falling apart like insects when a queen is killed.

Anakin had explained to the group what had happened all those years ago when he found Shmi, dying and beaten. It had reduced Amee, Melee, and Wald to tears and Kitster had a hard time hiding his grief.

"No wonder you killed 'em Anni." Seek said. "Yeah, but my slaughter brought this upon our heads." Anakin said, "They had it coming!" Amee said angrily. "But it wasn't the Jedi way..." Anakin said, "Forget the Jedi way!" Kitster said, "Remember Anakin, if the Jedi way involves leaving someone like Ahsoka behind and throwing her to the wolves then it's not worth our time and it's not much better than our ways." Kitster said, remembering what little Anakin had told them.

Anakin solemnly nodded, he would have to ponder that later. He didn't know why, but he briefly flashed back to Mace Windu ordering him to kill Vos, Ventress, and Dooku.

* * *

At the Tusken camp, over three hundred Sand People had gathered from dozens of tribes. Most had refused to join, seeing this as insane and only provoking the citizens of Tatooine to finish off the Tuskens one and for all, but the leader would not be deterred. He went on, recruiting any Tusken that believed in his cause and raising this army. He looked out at the Sarlacc, trying to grab a Tusken or two but it was no good. The Sandcrawler was safely pointed away to the Sarlacc's side in case they had to leave.

"You won't get away with this you beast! Anakin will slaughter you without any hesitation!" Beru yelled from behind him. The leader turned to her. His face was the usual blank expression that the mask left, but Beru could feel a coldness inside of him as he approached her.

"That may be so, but if I cannot destroy the Jedi..." he said, gesturing to a collection of knives and blades on the wall. "I will make him grieve more." He said.

Amber sobbed wildly, fearing for her life, knowing she would probably never see Huff or her little Biggs ever again. "Quiet woman! I will kill you first." The Leader said, making Amber cry harder. Beru glared at him and snarled "Leave her out of this! She doesn't even know Anakin!" "Exactly!" the Leader snapped, "If innocents are killed in this, it will dwell on the Jedi's mind forever, making him suffer as I have suffered!"

"I hoped you enjoyed this morning's sunrise, because it was the last you'll ever see!" Beru barked. "My dear..." Leader said, rubbing Beru's face with mock-affection. "I don't plan on surviving this night."

* * *

Outside the Sand People stood guard, waiting for something to come. Just then one roared out and pointed to the sky, making the others look up and see two ships, just in time for Anakin's fighter to begin bombarding them.

A huge explosion sent flaming bodies flying into the air and landing in the sand. Anakin flew by, blasting the enemy covered ground as much as he could. Embo fired his ship's guns, blasting Tuskens apart, blowing up tents. He swerved the ship around and landed it behind a large rock. He pushed a button and the loading ramp opened.

Saren's speeder rushed out, running over Tuskens as Wald opened fire on them. Zandor ran out and jumped high in the air and landed on a Tusken's head, stabbing it in the eyes with his stick. He rose off of the dead body as it slumped down and launched himself at another Tusken, gutting it as he knocked it to the ground.

Seek and Amee gave covering fire as Owen, Kitster, and Melee ran out towards the Sandcrawler. Seek watched in amazement as Zandor killed two more Tuskens with a slingshot, shooting stones into their eyes. "Remind me never to make an Ewok mad." He said to Amee.

Owen, Kitster, and Melee ran forward, blasting down as many Sand People as they could and dodged as many blasts or gaffi stick blows as they could.

Embo and Marrok rocketed out of the ship. Marrok launched itself at a Tusken and tore its throat open, then launched itself at another one and began to maul it.

Embo ran forward with his modified bowcaster to blast Sand People down, shooting some in half and taking off his hat and now using its shield function to deflect laser blasts and smash enemies down. He shot a Tusken at point blank range, blowing its head off while he smashed his fish into another one and then saw that he was surrounded by armed Tuskens, all aiming their rifles at him. He spun around as they fired, his shield deflecting every shot right back at them. He came to a stop and then lifted his bowcaster behind him, blasting a Tusken that tried to sneak attack him.

Up above Anakin blasted more tents, sending more and more Sand People flying or running away. He smiled; amused by some of them retreating from this battle knowing it was already lost. He set his ships setting to auto-land so he could get out there and fight. He opened the cockpit and jumped down. He hoped the ship wouldn't crash; he never really used the auto-landing before. 'That's what I get for leaving R2.' He thought.

He landed on his feet, igniting his lightsaber and swinging wildly, cutting down any Sand People that dared approach him. He ran over to Owen, Kitster, and Melee who were taking cover by a dead Bantha. "Battle's going nice so far." Anakin said as a laser blast nearly hit his head. "Well it better stay that way." Owen said as he fired off his blaster as another Tusken.

Saren drove up alongside them. "We'll cover you, get going!" she shouted over the gunfire and Wald's vulgar taunts. "Let's move!" Owen yelled, running ahead with Kitster and Melee shooting Sand People down while Anakin cut down any attackers.

They made it to the main opening in the Sandcrawler and Anakin cut the door open as his three companions covered him. The door fell open and Anakin led the way inside. He slashed two guards down and then said to the three following him "Careful, we don't know what he has in store for us so be prepared." He warned them. "Hey, we came this far." Kitster said. Anakin grinned and led the way inside the dark land vehicle.

Meanwhile at Embo's ship Seek and Amee had finished shooting down all the Tuskens that tried to attack the ship. "That's for Miss Shmi." Amee said as she shot the last one down.

"Amee stay here and guard the ship, I'm going out there to help 'em." Seek said. "Seek wait, it's too dangerous!" Amee cried, "Too dangerous for me, but okay for Kitster, Melee, and Wald?" he shouted as he ran into the battle. "Idiot!" Amee groaned as she turned on some auto-turrets to help her protect their only way home.

Seek ran up to Embo and blasted down a Tusken. "How we doin' bounty hunter?" Seek asked, knowing he wouldn't understand the answer. He looked over and saw Zandor riding Marrok into battle, stabbing and slashing Sand People as he rode along, both howling all the way.

"This is without a doubt the craziest night I'll ever see." Seek said. All of a sudden sniper fire scattered around he and Embo. Embo used the hat to shield them both. Embo looked up on the hill near the Sarlacc. He pointed to them and Seek looked in their direction. "I see, we takin' them on?" he asked the Kyuzo. Embo nodded and shot back with the bowcaster. He took up his shield and charged up the hill with Seek following him.

Inside the Sandcrawler; Anakin, Owen, Kitster, and Melee were on an elevation lift and had to fire like crazy whenever they passed a floor, due to the number of Sand People waiting on each floor.

"How many do you think there are?" Melee asked, "I don't know, maybe all of them!" Kitster joked as they reached the top floor.

The gate opened and two Tuskens greeted them by pointing their guns at them. Anakin rushed forward and cut the two in half, dropping them instantly. "You are way too good at this." Kitster said as he exited the elevator. "I have to be with the war going on." Anakin answered.

They walked by the window where Anakin and the captive women had made their escape, seeing it was still broken They arrived in the main room and saw the Leader standing up while Beru and Amber were in front of him on their knees. The Leader was armed with both a rifle and a Gaffi stick, he looked a stoic as ever behind the mask, but deep down he was enjoying this with sadistic glee.

"I knew you'd make it Jedi!" it said. "Yeah I'm here, now let the women go and fight me, we'll finish this like I should've three years ago." Anakin said. "Yes, but first..." the leader said as he aimed his rifle at Amer's back and he fired, killing Amber. The dark haired woman screamed in pain as she fell down on her face, dead.

"Amber! No!" Beru cried, tears beginning to fall. Anakin snarled in anger, "I didn't even know her!" he yelled, "I am aware, how does it feel for innocents to die because of you Jedi?!" the Leader said accusingly, "Do you feel grief, like I felt it when I found my tribe dead by your hand?!" he roared.

"How was that even your clan? When I found you when I was a boy you were near Mos Espa" Anakin pointed out. "Our clan took shots at the podrace, this angered the Hutt, he had us hunted down and slaughtered by bounty hunters, but one saw me injured and took pity on me so she helped me escape. I wandered the desert for months before that Clan found me and saved me, gave me a home and a new tribe, welcomed me in! I met my mate in that clan! But then you destroyed them!" he yelled.

"Enough, you killed my mother!" Anakin yelled back. "The... that woman was your..." Anakin shot his hand forward, knocking the leader against the wall. Tuskens poured out from the side, but were shot down by Owen, Kitster, and Amee while Anakin cut some of them apart.

Owen rushed to Beru's side and untied her. She leaped into his arms and kissed her love. "I knew you'd come for me." She said, "I'd be here even without Anakin." He said as he shot a Tusken down that tried to sneak up on Kitster.

Beru looked to Amber's body and shook her head sadly. "We can't leaver her here." She said to Owen. "Right, can you get her while we cover you?" he asked, Beru nodded and looked to Anakin as the Leader got up.

"We were paid handsomely to take your mother and keep her alive." The Leader said as he took out his Gaffi stick, watching as the rest of the Tuskens either ran off or were shot down. "What?!" Anakin snarled, he used the force to slam the leader against the wall.

"Who was it?!" he demanded, leaving the others equally confused; 'who'd want Shmi captured by Sand People?' they all pondered. "It... was..." the Leader began, but all of a sudden he kicked Anakin's hand, knocking the lightsaber out of his other hand and distracting Anakin long enough for him to jump down and attack Anakin in the side with the Gaffi stick.

Anakin grunted as he jumped back up and caught the Gaffi stick, pulled it towards him, then bashed his head against the Leader's, making him stagger backwards. "Owen, Kitster, Melee, get Beru and Darklighter's wife back to the ship!" he ordered as he stabbed the lightsaber backwards, impaling a Tusken that tried to attack Amee.

"What about you?" Kitster asked, "I'm ending this." Anakin said as he glared back at the Leader who was taking the knives off the wall.

Kitster nodded and turned to the others. Owen and Beru picked up Amber's body and carried it out while Kitster and Melee guarded them, shooting any Tuskens who tried to stop them.

The Leader threw the knives at Anakin, the deadly blades spinning in the air as Anakin used the force to stop them before they reached his body, he sent them flying back at the leader, who dodged them. The leader threw one last dagger and Anakin didn't force catch it fast enough and it stabbed through his cybernetic hand. Anakin cried out as sparks flew out of his hand. He pulled it out as the Leader grabbed his rifle while Anakin retrieved his lightsaber.

The Leader fired off the rifle, Anakin deflected every shot into the walls, making sparks explode off of the brown walls. Anakin jumped forward, landing right in front of the rifle's nozzle, he ducked before the Leader could fire it, he then stabbed upwards, cutting the rifle in half. Anakin rose up, only for the Leader to smash both his fists into the sides of Anakin's head. Anakin clutched his head in pain, moaning as the Leader jumped up and kicked Anakin in the chest, knocking him onto the floor.

He launched forward and landed on top of Anakin and began to punch him over and over again. Anakin reached up and grabbed the tan mask of the Tusken and pulled with all his strength, ripping it off. Anakin gasped in shock as he saw, for the first time, the face of a Tusken Raider.

It had a pale, sickly green skin, its face was resembling that of a Nikto but green and far more rough, beady black eyes that looked like they belonged on a rodent, its hair was a ratty shade of brown and its nose was flat and had no curve like most humans would. Its teeth were sharp, like most predators' teeth would be. The Leader looked at Anakin, it's black eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

Anakin pushed the Leader off, but the Leader easily got back up, snarling like an animal. "You have seen my face Jedi, no one except for my love should see my face! You will pay! Blood Duel!" he ranted.

"Oh boy." Anakin muttered as he stood up. "You have taken everything from me Jedi, my tribe, my love, and now my secret. You must pay for this in a Blood Duel!" he roared as he took a mask off one of his dead brethren. "Well we're pretty even I'd say." Anakin growled quietly.

"We fight it like Tuskens, with the sticks of Gaderffi!" he said as he picked up two Gaffi sticks and tossed one to Anakin. "If we are going to fight each other like this, in this perfect way... we might as well know each others' names; I am J'Corck." The leader said, revealing his true name. "And I am Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said as he put his lightsaber on his belt and held out the Gaffi stick. One way or another it ended tonight.

* * *

On the hill near the Sarlacc pit, Embo and Seek fought off the Tuskens who were trying to shoot at them from a distance, while at the same time shooting down at the Tuskens that were caught up in the chaos. Embo used his shield and bowcaster to fight the snipers while Seek simply blasted them.

The raiders ran off, trying to get away. Seek ran after them but Embo stopped him, saying something to him. "Whatever." Seek said, not heeding Embo's warnings and ran forward. Several large tentacles appeared over the hill and grabbed the few remaining Tuskens and pulled them into the beak of the Sarlacc. Seek stopped dead in his tracks and turned around only for a tentacle to slither around his leg and drag him towards the pit. Seek fell to the ground, trying to stop his body from moving but it was no use. "Embo, help!" he cried, trying to shoot the tentacle as more of the slithery appendages came at him.

Embo jumped up and shot a few them with his bowcaster, but it was no use as the tentacles wrapped around Seek tightly, squeezing his body as they dragged him forward. Embo jumped up again and used his shield to forcibly sever the tentacles by stabbing his shield hat downwards. There was a screech of pain from the Sarlacc as more of its tentacles withdrawed.

Seek got up, "Hey thanks man..." he was stopped by a tentacle attacking Embo's arm. Embo shouted out in anger as he aimed his bowcaster at the thing and blasted it off easily, but not in time to save Seek as Seek was once again grabbed and pulled quickly into the pit, screaming.

Embo blasted another tentacle that tried to grab him. He ran off back down the hill to rejoin the fight. There was noting he could do for the poor slave now.

Kitster and Melee led Owen and Beru out of the Sandcrawler. The amount of Tuskens had significantly dropped; those that weren't dead were either still fighting or had ran away but it would still be hard to get back to the ship.

Owen waved to Saren and Wald, who was still blasting and yelling Tuskens. Saren nodded and drove the Landspeeder towards them. All of a sudden Saren was blasted several times in the chest she cried out and she slumped over the dashboard dead. This forced the speeder to accelerate towards the Sandcrawler. Wald jumped off the ship before the Landspeeder could crash as Kitster and the others rushed to escape as the Landspeeder crashed into Sandcrawler, exploding.

This set off a chain reaction in the Sandcrawler, making the entire thing begin to explode. In the control room the operator Tuskens began to make the Sandcrawler move but it was too late as the explosions engulfed them.

Owen gave Wald his blaster and said "We gotta get back to the ship, help cover us!" he said. Wald nodded and took the gun.

The massive vehicle began to move towards a cliff side that led them into the desert sand. Anakin and J'Corck battled with the Gaffi sticks. They dodged, parried, and struck at each other until the felt the Sandcrawler shake and buckle from the internal explosions of the vehicle. "What's...?" J'Corck asked aloud as Anakin tried to run by him. "Where do you think you're doing?!" the Tusken yelled as he lunged after Anakin. Anakin jumped out the window and landed in the sand. J'Corck landed beside him and they both ran out of the way as the Sandcrawler tread on, before finally falling over a cliff into the sand below, disappearing in a spectacular fireball.

Anakin and J'Corck stood up, facing each other. The Tusken slammed his Gaffi down towards Anakin but Anakin easily blocked it. Anakin swung around and tried to slam the stick into his foe's side but the Tusken easily dodged it.

J'Corck ran off and began climbing up the rocks, closer to the reach of the Sarlacc. Anakin grimaced and then smirked. The Sarlacc probably deserved a treat. He jumped onto the rocks and began to follow.

Not far away Zandor had left Marrok so the Anooba could run off and attack on its own, that suited the Ewok just fine, he preferred being alone. He ran between the legs of a raider and yanked him it down. He turned and then stabbed it in the back of the head killing it, then he saw a Massiff, a creature commonly used by the Sand People to track or protect camps, approaching him growling while its Tusken masters edged it on.

Zandor looked over to see Embo in the distance, surrounded by over a dozen Tuskens, fighting them off as best he could. Zandor made a call to Embo and made a hand signal to show they needed to work together. Embo nodded as he smashed his fist into a Tusken's head and called for Marrok to aid him.

Zandor beckoned the Massiff over to him. The creature charged, snarling, at him. Zandor readied his spear and prepared to stab forward, only for a Tusken to shoot him in the shoulder before he could do anything. This dirty shot allowed for the creature to grab Zandor in its mouth. It shook him from side to side, the rapid shaking breaking several bones in Zandor's body as the teeth crunched down and drew blood.

Zandor screamed in anger as he stabbed the creature deep in its foreleg with his spear. The creature's moth opened wide, dropping the injured Zandor from its mouth. Zandor grabbed the spear and hoisted himself over and on top of the creature's back. The Tuskens who had sent the Massiff at him fired their rifles, shooting both Zandor and the creature. The Massiff had been hit right in the legs as it was running and and the propulsion sent it right into a tent. The Tuskens roared in victory as they followed. Embo had seen what had happened and rushed ahead to save his old friend, using his bowcaster to blast any Tusken that tried to stop him.

Zandor looked around the tent he was in and saw something in a box he had knocked over that could be of great help to him.

The Tuskens entered the tent Zandor had crashed into and discovered that it was their weapons tent, loaded up with guns and explosives that they had stolen from farms, miners, and small villages.

They aimed their guns at the injured body of the Ewok, who held something in his hand. Something he got from the crate. A thermal detonator. Zandor looked at the Sand People as they aimed their guns at his prone form, he said something in his language "Long live the spirits of the forest moon!" he pushed the button on the detonator and the entire tent exploded.

Embo's eyes widened as the tent went up into the air in a ball of fire, incinerating all that was inside of it. Embo knew that he had no time to mourn for his friend, but he saw that Zandor's sacrifice was worth something, as now Tuskens retreated in droves, no longer wanting part of this madness. "Well done little friend." He said quietly to himself as Marrok rubbed his head against his master's leg to comfort him.

He saw Kitster, Wald, Melee, Owen, and Beru approaching him with the body of Amber. "We lost Saren and Anakin was inside the Sandcrawler when we last saw him." Owen said. Embo looked behind them and pointed upwards to the cliffs. They turned and saw Anakin fighting the Tusken Leader. "I hope he'll be okay." Melee said, "He's a Jedi, of course he'll be okay." Kitster said.

Beru looked at Amber's body, "Come on, we have to get her to your ship." She said. Embo said something in Kyuzo mournfully and Wald seemed to understand it. "He says the Ewok died in that explosion and..." Wald translated, but he was interrupted by "Seek! Where's Seek?" asked Amee. "Seek was eaten by the Sarlacc." Wald finished sadly. Melee and Kitster looked up to the Sarlacc in sadness; Seek was never that good of a friend, but he was still a friend and he came here with them to help. Seek had died fighting these things, died to save the people of Tatooine. All who died today died as heroes.

Up on the cliffs Anakin and J'Corck swung their weapons at each other, the sticks clanging together and almost sparking. Anakin jumped up and landed on a higher edge. "It's over J'Corck! Your army is defeated, those that aren't dead are running away like the cowards they are! You have failed." Anakin said, "Not yet Skywalker, all I need to succeed is to kill you!" J'Corck yelled as he climbed up the rocks and jumped to attack Anakin. The two slashed at each other, both striking each others' weapon. Anakin swirled around as his Gaffi stick met J'Corck's clashing so hard sparks were ignited.

"You know what?" Anakin asked, "When I rescued you in the desert all those years ago and you told your people to let me and my droids be, I honestly thought that all the rumors and urban legends about your kind were just exaggerated lies, that you weren't so bad. But now I see that they were all right, your nothing but a race of savages." Anakin said, glaring darkly at the Tusken, "You are one to speak, a murderer of children!" J'Corck said accusingly. "You killed my mother, you brought it upon yourselves! You were dead the moment you touched her!" Anakin yelled as he swung his Gaffi, hitting J'Corck in the chest, knocking him back. Anakin used the force and flung the Tusken up onto the largest rock, which overlooked the Sarlacc's gaping maw.

Anakin jumped up and avoided a blow from J'Corck just in time. Anakin struck next, edging onward towards the edge.

"Who paid you to take my mother?" Anakin demanded. "Since you're going to die anyway, there's no point in not telling you..." J'Corck hissed as he struck again. "I never learned his name... but he was..." J'Corck went on, trying to block Anakin's strikes aimed at him, driving the Tusken closer to the edge. "...he was a creature that walked on hands... a Dug." The Tusken answered.

Anakin stopped for a brief moment. A Dug? It couldn't have been him... Sebulba was a cheater and a piece of scum to be sure but he wouldn't have paid Sand People to kill Anakin's mother... would he?

Anakin's hesitation gave J'Corck the opportunity he needed, he lunged his Gaffi outwards, striking Anakin in the chest and knocking him down with a blow to the shoulder that forced Anakin to drop the Gaffi stick.

J'Corck jumped on top of Anakin and raised up the Gaffi stick and roared in the unsettling, inhuman Tusken Raider roar, shaking the stick up and down, ready to end the Blood Duel.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, held it outwards and ignited it and stabbed J'Corck right in the gut, the blue blade exiting through the spine. J'Corck cried out as the air rushed out of his lungs. Anakin rose up and used the Force to push J'Corck off of the cliff and into the eager, forever hungry mouth of the Sarlacc, which swallowed him in one bite.

Anakin looked down at the creature, and then he deactivated his lightsaber and made his way down the rocks.

Anakin made his way through the wreckage and ruin of the Tusken camp and made his way to Embo's ship. He saw that Owen and Beru had wrapped Amber's body up in cloth, while Kitster, Amee, Melee, and Wald all looked down and saddened, and Embo and Marrok also seemed to be in mourning. "It's done." Anakin announced and then he noticed the absence of three of their companions.

"Where's Seek?" Anakin asked. Kitster shook his head sadly, "Sarlacc got him." He said. Embo said something to Anakin, saying that Seek fought bravely but that Embo wasn't strong enough to save him. Anakin put his arm on Embo's shoulder and nodded. "Zandor got killed to, eh?" he said grimly. Embo nodded, saying that Zandor would have made his people proud. "Saren crashed her speeder into that Sandcrawler, that's the reason it blew up." Wald said to Anakin.

Anakin sighed sadly and looked out to the grim scene of carnage. After this the Tuskens wouldn't try anything like it ever again. And if they did, he'd have to stop them all over again.

"Let's go home." Anakin said.

* * *

They returned to the Lars farm in the morning, Cliegg relieved that his sons and future daughter-in-law were all safe, but was saddened by the death of Amber Darklighter. Huff Darklighter wept over his beloved's death while keeping his new found hatred for Anakin Skywalker hidden, fearful of what Anakin would do to him. He just thanked his god that little Biggs was too young to understand this and would forget his mother in time.

They held the funerals for both Amber and Saren that afternoon. Friends and families of both Amber and Saren showed up to mourn and pay their respects together. Embo held his own private ceremony for Zandor some miles away from the farm in privacy.

Anakin, Owen, Kitster, Embo, Wald, Amee, and Melee were treated as heroes for ending the terrible menace of the Tusken army, one farmer even gave Kitster a ship, so they could return to Mos Espa without having to ride with Embo.

"I think I like being treated as a hero." Kitster said, "Then you'd love my life." Anakin said to him jokingly.

The next day Embo prepared to leave, taking Iella with him to return her to Humbarine. "Embo, I just wanted to thank you, I thought that you were nothing but a killer for hire, but after what we went through out there I see that you're way more now." Anakin said. Embo nodded and replied in a similar way to Anakin, telling him that 'And I was beginning to think that you were the typical hero with no flaws, but now I see that you're just like the rest of us Skywalker, and I respect you for that.' Anakin smiled and shook his head, "Well they do call me the Hero with No Fear." Anakin said. Embo laughed and made his way to his ship with Marrok following him.

Iella hugged Anakin before she boarded Embo's ship. "That you Anakin, without you I'd be dead and food for that Nexu." She said. "It was the least I could do, I wasn't about to let Jabba kill an innocent for no reason." Anakin said as he returned her hug. "Embo will take me back home, I'll be with my family again!" she said, tears of joy falling from her eyes. "Have a safe trip and a good life." Anakin said. "I'll watch the holonet for you; I'll listen for more of your heroics." She said as she began to walk towards Embo's ship. She turned to him one last time and said "No one has ever stood up to Jabba the Hutt like that, you really are the Hero with No Fear." She said as she made her way to Embo's ship.

* * *

Two days later the wedding of Owen Lars and Beru Whitsun was held. Anakin stood next to Owen as a best man while a local farm girl that was friends with Beru stood next to Beru's position. Cliegg, Anakin's friends, Baron Darklighter, and many farmers stood at attention as Beru walked towards Owen, looking beautiful in her simple dress made by local tailors. "I'm nervous." Owen whispered to Anakin. "If you could take on an army of Sand People to save her without a second thought you can marry her." Anakin assured him.

A local holy man presided over the wedding ceremony, having both Owen and Beru to say their vows to each other and to the galaxy. "I now decree you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said. Owen and Beru kissed simply, sealing their bond for the rest of their lives.

The crowd applauded for them while Anakin smiled, secretly wishing that he and Padme could have the freedom that Owen and Beru had. Freedom.

* * *

The next day Anakin and his friends returned to Mos Espa, to continue catching up, as well as bring Watto up to speed on Anakin's life, while also bringing the bad news to Seek's family of his death.

Anakin was saddened by the news that Jira, an old woman he had befriended when he was a boy, had passed away. It seemed natural, she was old and the environment of Tatooine wasn't exactly kind to the elderly, but Anakin still felt bad about her death.

He and his friends gathered up with Watto and Seek's family to hold a small funeral service for the redheaded man, made all the worse by the fact that there was no body to bury, but Anakin was just relieved that the family didn't blame him for Seek's horrific death.

Later He, Watto, Kitster, and the rest went to a bar and celebrated their victory over the Tuskens while also honoring Seek's memory, since Seek had apparently been a frequent customer at this cantina. Anakin took a deep breath and ordered himself some water, he was going to need it as he began to tell everyone his story of his life since he left Tatooine with the outlanders.

* * *

Sebulba walked to his house and took out the key card from his pocket and slid it in the slot to his home. "What a day." He said in Huttese, exhausted from dealing with sponsors for his race. The Dug had long since recovered from the humiliating defeat at that podrace years ago, but he personally never got over it.

He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He turned the light switch but nothing happened. "Huh?" he asked aloud. Then he felt something grab his neck. He tried to call for help, but he couldn't, he couldn't move or do anything.

He was slammed against the wall by the unseen force and he saw Anakin Skywalker come out of the darkness. "You..." he rasped out, his voice dripping contempt. "You die here and now Sebulba." Anakin said angrily with a no so subtle hint of murderous intent. "It was years ago! So I cheated, the crowd loved it..." he said weakly. "Not the race." Anakin snarled, "My mother." "What about her?!" the Dug gasped, desperate for air. "You paid those Tusken Raiders to kill my mother. I slaughtered the entire tribe but the one survivor told me you paid them to kill her you monster!" Anakin said.

"It lied!" Sebulba said. "You don't fool me." Anakin said. Sebulba glanced at Anakin's lightsaber hilt, wondering if Skywalker would use it and Anakin noticed this. "No, you don't deserve a quick death." Anakin said as he tightened his grip. Sebulba gasped out miserably for air as his limbs dropped and his head moved downward. His heart stopped and his body ceased all movement. Anakin dropped Sebulba's now dead body and walked out, using the Force to close the door. He shut his eyes tight and then opened them. He thought he'd feel better, but he didn't.

As Anakin walked away he didn't realize he was being watched...

* * *

In Mos Espa, a white skinned woman with blood red hair tied up in a pony tail turned on a holographic communicator and spoke to the hologram that appeared on it. "It is done, Sith Lord. Skywalker killed the Dug just like you said he would" She, notorious bounty hunter, ex-Jedi, and sadist Aurra Sing, said. "Excellent," the sinister form of Darth Sidious said to her, "Skywalker treads ever closer to the dark side. These Tuskens have finally served their full purpose in the plan." Sidious said. "Was that why you had me come here all those years ago? Set off that avalanche, force the Jawas to contact the Toydarian, and make sure that specific Tusken got away?" Aurra asked. "Yes, bounty hunter. No more questions. You have finally up held your part of the plan." Sidious said. "I don't get it, what was the point of all this?" Aurra asked, "Skywalker is powerful, yeah, but there are better. Me, Quinlan Vos, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba, that damned Dark Woman, or even Kenobi?" she asked.

"No, Kenobi is too weak, Windu too heroic and hates the Sith with a passion, Billaba is too afraid of the dark side after the events on Haruun Kal, Vos is obsessed with uncovering my true identity, the Dark Woman is is a weakling despite her pathetic claims of otherwise, and you are far too unpredictable." Sidious explained. "So why go through all this trouble for Skywalker?" Sing asked. "Because he IS the chosen one. He will be bent to my will and my will alone. He already has." Sidious said, trying not to chuckle sinisterly.

"Whatever you say Darth, just make sure I'm paid." Aurra said. "Calm yourself, girl. You will have your money." He said as he switched off.

Aurra got up and looked out the window. There were no clouds in the sky, but Aurra could sense a storm coming. A storm unlike any other.

* * *

When Anakin returned to the Lars Moisture Farm he saw the droid Z-KP5 coming towards him. "Z-K, what is it?" he asked, curious as to why Owen or Beru didn't come out to greet him. "Master Anakin, I'm afraid something has happened in your absence."

For a brief moment Anakin was horrified, filled with ideas that the Tuskens had returned and finished the job, but there were no signs of any Tusken attack. He saw a speeder that had medical symbols on it.

"Oh no..." he said realizing what happened.

He ran into the home and saw Beru and Owen crying while a local doctor came out of Cliegg's room. "Cliegg's..." Anakin said, announcing his presence. Owen looked up and nodded to his brother, face stained with tears.

Cliegg Lars had died.

* * *

The next day Anakin watched as they lowered Cliegg's body into the grave. He saw Beru comforting Owen as the man fought to hold back his tears. The holy man who married Owen and Beru said a prayer for Cliegg as the body was finally settled inside.

Owen stood up and spoke. Huff, holding his son nodded to him. Owen spoke to the small crowd of farmers and friends who attended the funeral ceremony. "My father was a good man. I... I really don't know what to say... I.." he sighed "My father survived the deaths of two wives. He got past the first one because he had to take care of me, but when we came here and he found a woman named Shmi Skywalker. He freed her from slavery and married her, she gave him her love and he gave her his. It was the happiest I've seen him in a long time. He survived her death at the hands of the Sand People, and he even saved her son's life when he returned to help us. I'm so grateful he lived long enough to see my beloved Beru and I wed. He was a great father and a loving man." Owen finished, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Anakin watched as farmhands buried the body alongside Shmi's.

"Goodbye, dad." Anakin said quietly.

* * *

It was after midnight, Anakin sat at the table, performing his own version of meditation; fixing things. Anakin looked up as Beru entered the room, looking exhausted. "Owen alright?" he asked, Beru been comforting the mourning Owen all night, trying to help him sleep. "As good as he be. Cliegg's death will be pretty hard on him. I... I hope he'll be alright." Beru said, holding in her own tears. "He'll be fine. After all he did to save you; he can survive this one loss." Anakin said encouragingly. Beru thanked him and sat across from him at the dining table.

"Anakin, I've wanted to know... have you seen Ahsoka since she left the Jedi?" Beru asked, her mind had been dwelling on the story and she wanted to know more. "No." Anakin answered simply in a saddened voice. "Have you heard anything? From what you've told me someone like her can just lay low, they've got to be out there helping people. From how you trained her it's all she's known for the last few years." Beru pointed out. "Well I did hear something about her fighting the Pyke Spice Trade or what's left of it, and there have been reports of a teenage Togruta her age making little scenes of herself in the underworld, but other than that I've heard nothing. She's made no effort to contact me and I... I don't know." He said.

Beru raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "I don't know what to do Beru. What to do or where to go in this whole mess. The war, the Jedi, this Sith lord that could be anywhere... I want this whole thing to end. When I left to become a Jedi I wanted to be a hero, to return to places like this and free the slaves. After everything Ahsoka has done for the Jedi; protecting younglings, refusing to kill Barriss when she was infected with the Brain Worms, helping me rescue the infants on Mustafar... only four of them on a council of twelve thought she was innocent Beru. Only four. Another abstained... after everything she went through, everything she did for them you'd think they'd trust her more." Anakin said bitterly. "Anakin, try to see it from their point of view; the war has put a lot of pressure on the Jedi Order... how many Jedi have died since this war began?" Beru asked.

"Nearly a thousand, with two hundred at the first battle of Geonosis. Combine that with the slaughter on Jabiim, those killed by Maul and Savage, Grevious' body count, and every thing else... I don't know how many Jedi have really died. There's this thing on New Holstice where we use Memory Moths and the glow the species give off to represent the death of every Jedi inside of large glass cylinder. Ever since the war began the case keeps getting brighter." Anakin said grimly.

"And how many Jedi have... uh turned to the 'dark side'?" Beru asked. "Too many. Count Dooku, Sora Bluq, Pong Krell, Barriss Offee, Tol Skorr, Artel Darc, Kadrian Sey, Nikkos Tyris, Sev'rance Tann, Karoc, Vinoc, Saato... Depa Billaba went insane on Haruun Kal and we can't figure Quinlan Vos out half the time..." "Then see it from he council's point of view. From what I know, from what little news we can get out here public opinion isn't very kind to the Jedi." Beru said. "It's not. They've seen how badly the war has torn the galaxy apart. They know that everyday the death toll rises. They know that because of the war scumbags like Jabba get away with their crimes. They think we shouldn't fight in the war, only if we're absolutely needed, which we are all the time. Millions of people would be dead if not for us. Earlier this week for example, Virujansi would still be under Separatist occupation with hundreds dead. The common people are too damn stupid to realize that." Anakin ranted bitterly, Beru continued, trying to help Anakin see what his council was trying to do, "And your council is trying to win them back and show them that the Jedi are necessary to win this war. That bombing and all of the evidence..." "Which was all circumstantial." Anakin pointed out, "True, but still, with public opinion against the Jedi, the demand for the bomber's execution, and the Republic Military wanting control of the trial and the verdict you can't blame them for giving into pressure." Beru said.

"Yes I can." Anakin said "We are the Jedi; we're not supposed to care what _others_ think of us." He said, remembering the second battle on Christophsis and how he tried to kill Quinlan Vos. How he blindly followed Windu's furious commands. Vos nearly died because of the Jedi but mostly because of Windu and Anakin himself. Vos was in a situation similar Ahsoka, he was trying so desperately to help the Jedi order by discovering the true identity of the mysterious Sith Lord, but all they gave him in return for his efforts was their paranoia, mistrust and a death sentence that was almost carried out. Anakin hung his head in shame. He was no better than the council for trying to catch Vos and not stopping to consider Ahsoka at the same time. What were they becoming? "These are strange times we live in Anakin, the galaxy is being changed by this war, it's changing the Republic and the Jedi." Beru said. "It shouldn't. Before this war we wouldn't have cared what the public wanted we would never throw one of our own to the military or try to execute them. We'd have made our own trial, our own judgments; the rogue Jedi's fates were in our hands, not the courts." Anakin said. "It would appear biased otherwise; think about that Krell person you told me about. Had his behavior been reported to you by his clones would you have put him on trial?" Beru asked. "Yes, we would have judged him to be guilty and then hand him over to the courts because of his crimes against the military." Anakin said, "And you would've given him a fair trial, even after what the clones would have told you?" Beru asked.

Anakin hung his head. Had he known about Krell and what he was really like he would stabbed him before he left Umbara and left Rex in charge. That way Hardcase and dozens of other clones would still be alive. He wouldn't have given Krell fairness.

"Anakin, the council is good, but everyone makes mistakes. The council made their biggest when they abandoned Ahsoka in her hour of need and whether or not some of them will admit it they _do_ know they were wrong. But I think that they, like me, now have full confidence in Ahsoka. She may have left the Jedi order, but that proves she was strong enough to say no. After everything she's been though in this war be it a Blue Shadow Virus, a Huttlet, bounty hunters, slavers, The Citadel, Mandaloreans, constant wars, brain worms, and being framed for terrorism; she'll be fine. If she could survive all of that then the galaxy should look out for her." Beru said, laying her hands on top of Anakin's and squeezing them tightly.

Anakin smiled as tears fell from his eyes. "Thank you." He said.

Owen came in the room and saw the touching scene between his wife and stepbrother. "She's part of the family Anakin." Owen said, causing the two to look at him. "You are too, brother." He said. Anakin smiled.

"So who's the lucky woman?" Beru asked. Anakin and Owen gave her odd looks. "What?" Anakin asked, nervously. "Honey, he's a Jedi. I don't think that outside of..." Owen began but Beru stopped him. "I know a married man when I see one, love. I've been to more weddings and been around more married couples than I can remember in my life. So who is she Anakin?" Beru asked.

Anakin shook his head and cracked a grin. "Okay, you got me. Can't fool you." Anakin admitted. Owen sat down, interested in the fact that his stepbrother had broken the sacred Jedi code. "So who is it?" he asked.

"Let's just say you've already met her." Anakin answered. Beru smiled and said "Okay Anakin, be that way. I'm off to bed, good night." She told the two men as she walked out of the room. "Good night love, I'll be there soon." Owen called to her and then he returned his attention to Anakin.

"It's that Senator from Naboo, isn't it?" he asked. "Yes." Anakin answered. Owen looked down and said "Anakin if the Jedi discover that you are married what will happen?" he asked. "They'd expel me, but right now they can't afford to at this point in the war. I'm the Hero with No Fear." Anakin said. Owen smiled and shook his head. "Anakin after the war is over leave the Jedi, they've put you through enough. Take your wife and leave. The Jedi are just some damned idealistic crusade that's doomed to fail."

"No. The Jedi Order may be flawed, but it's not doomed. If anyone can fix it I can. Me, Obi-Wan, and anyone who will listen to us. We're the Jedi Owen, the galaxy will always need us." He said. Owen nodded, "I see. But Anakin promise me this, don't let the Jedi or anyone else for that matter take you away from your family." He said

"I won't." Anakin vowed. And with that they went to their respective rooms for the night.

* * *

That morning Anakin walked out and did something he always loved doing when he was a boy; watching the twin suns of Tatooine rise.

* * *

Anakin sighed. He had to tell someone. After returning home from Tatooine he felt a great pressure on his mind. Killing all those Sand People, Sebulba, sure they deserved it but it still felt wrong somehow.

He needed to talk to someone. Not Padme, she might let her feelings of the Clovis incident earlier in the year cloud her judgment and Obi-Wan and the other Jedi would go nuts if they found out what he did on Tatooine three years ago and Rex wasn't due back until tomorrow.

He needed to talk to someone who wasn't biased or judgmental. Someone he could trust.

The door opened and the smiling face of an old friend greeted him.

"Anakin! Come in, sit down. You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes Chancellor."

 **The End**

 **Notes here: The ending with Palpatine is to explain how he knew about Shmi's death in Revenge of the Sith.**

 **The Tusken's have never been unmasked in any Star Wars media that I know of because I couldn't find any official pictures or descriptions that were consistent so I made up my own, I gave him green skin because some behind the scenes photos of the Tuskens in Attack of the Clones show that the women and children's fingers are green.**

 **The Ewok character was a reference to an abandoned idea for a Clone Wars episode by the great Paul Dini in which Anakin and Padme, needing a mercenary, go to a bar and see a big Lobo-esque guy and then seeing that the mercenary they're looking for is an Ewok.**

 **Watto owns Seek because I couldn't find any info on who owned Seek and it was also for simplicity's sake.**

 **I wanted to analyze the Jedi Council's actions in the Ahsoka's Trial arc, see things from their point of view and interpret Windu's line about them not being in full agreement. As well as their messed up decisions in the Dark Disciple novel.**

 **I don't know if Aurra Sing had a reason for being on Tatooine in Phantom Menace, but I gave her one, seeing as how she was an ex-Jedi.**


End file.
